El hijo del Jubi
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Todo inicia un día normal, una chica nueva, una vieja rivalidad. ¿Hinata embarazada? ¿o una ilusión? Sakura no permitirá que Hinata se quede con Naruto y Sasuke no permitirá que Hinata sufra, al menos no sola. SAKUNARUHINASASU.
1. Chapter 1

**Para empezar... debo advertir ciertas cosas que cambian de esta historia y la serie original.**

**1. ****Los padres de Naruto siguen vivos. ****2. Sasuke ya no es tan serio debido a que su clan jamas fue asesinado. ****3. Hinata es mas segura de si misma. ****4. Itachi solo es un año mayor que Sasuke. ****5. Naruto esta enamorado de Hinata. ****6. La madre de Hinata sige viva. ****7. Hiashi no es tan duro. ****8. Hinata es una jinchuriki (adivinen de quien).**

**Bueno con esto aclarado... ¡EMPECEMOS!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

En la aldea de Konoha era un día normal y tranquilo. En las calles de esta aldea varios corrian con velocidad, para ser exactos los niños corrian a gran velocidad para llegar a tiempo a la academia. Todos si exepción corrian hacia aquel edificio, ya que se les habia hecho tarde, eso era normal en Konoha cuando era el primer día de clases.

-corre mas rapido, naruto-kun- dijo una pequeña niña de cabello azulado, mientras veia como su "amigo" se quedaba atras.

-no me preciones, hinata-chan- dijo el chico algo cansado -tu no tuviste que estar corriendo tambien en tu casa por culpa de que tu mama se olvido de despertarte- se excuso el rubio recordando la agitada mañana que habia tenido.

-es verdad, porque yo si me levanto solita- dijo la pequeña niña de ojos aperlados.

-¿y entonces como rayos es que vas a llegar tarde?- pregunto en un leve grito el rubio.

-por esperarte tontito- le contesto su gran amiga.

Por fin llegaron a la academia, y todos los niños respiraban de forma agitada, algunos mas que otros debido a que algunos vivian más lejos que otros, entre ellos al joven Namikaze y la pequeña Hyuuga.

Los niños se dirijieron a sus respectivos salones, todos listos para iniciar un nuevo año escolar. Y al igual que todos los años, en el salón de Hinata se formaba un tumulto de chicas las cuales rodeaban a su amigo, que a pesar de ser tan joven ya tenia un club de fans.

-¡NARUTO-KUUN!- era lo unico que se les entendia a esas chicas.

-dejen tranquilo a Naruto-chan- les grito Hinata ya harta de que esas niñas acosaran a su -dejen a mi novio- y con eso las chicas perdieron su esperanza y se alejaron del lugar.

-Hina-chan eres muy celosa´ttebayo- le dijo el rubio sacando un sonrojo el la pequeña.

-de acuerdo entonces dejare que te sigan acosando y muy probablemente te quiten la ropa- dijo la peli-azul cruzandose de brazos haciendo que naruto se preocupara.

-e-es broma- dijo mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares esperando que el maestro entrara al aula, y cuando este hizo su aparición todos guardaron silencio.

-bien chicos...- comenzo a hablar el maestro -me alegra verlos de nuevo este año... pero antes de iniciar la clase tenemos una nueva alumna- con decir esas palabras se oyó como la puerta era abierta y una cabellera rosa entraba.

Todos, incluyendo a Naruto y Hinata veian con curiosidad quien entraba.

-por favor presentate- pidio el maestro.

La joven chica veia a sus nuevos compañeros con un leve sonrojo, admiraba a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero su vista se centro mas en aquel chico rubio. De hermoso ojos azules, piel levemente tostada y unas pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas. Las miradas de ambos niños chocaron.

-m-me e-esta viendo- penso feliz de darse cuenta que habia llamado la atencion de aquel chico tan lindo. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, el deshizo el contacto visula, dirigiendo su vista a un lado mientras sonreia, haciendo que la peli-rosa siguiera su mirada, encontrando que el brazo del chico era apricionado por otra niña, de cabello negro que con el sol se veian destellos azules, ojos color blanquecinos y piel palida.

-disculpe señorita- la voz del maestro la desperto -¿podria presentarse?-.

-ah!- los niños del salón comenzaron a reirse -m-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno... mucho gusto- dijo dando una reverencia mientras su rostro adquiria una tonalidad cada vez mas rojiza.

* * *

_**6 meses después...**_

Era un día tranquilo y soleado, la aldea estaba en calma, todos los aldeanos caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, o casi todos.

-Sakura, deja tranquila a Hina-chan- pidió el rubio en voz seria llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

-N-Naruto-kun- pronunció la peli-rosa con un sonrojo en las mejillas -¿q-que haces a-aqui?- pregunto algo nerviosa, olvidando por completo lo que habia ocurrido momentos antes.

-deja en paz a Hina-chan- advirtió el rubio con una mirada que hizo que a Sakura se le quitara el sonrojo.

-n-naruto-kun- se oyó el susurro de la peli-azul, quien despues cayó desmayada.

-HINATA!- gritó preocupado el oji-azul.

* * *

En el hospital de Konoha, la familia Hyuuga y la Namikaze, se encontraban en la sala de espera, esperando saber noticias de la hija de Hiashi, ya que no sabian porque se habia desmayado. Naruto la habia llevado al hospital, mientras envio a un clon a avisarle a los padres de Hinata y a los suyos tambien.

-¿como esta Hina-chan?- esa voz era inconfundible para el rubio, lo vio con una mirada neutra, y en los ojos negros se podia ver seriedad pero a la vez ¿preocupacion?.

-¿que haces aqui, Teme?- preguntó molesto el rubio.

-me preocupe por Hina-chan- respondio el azabache.

-no le digas asi, solo yo le puedo decir Hina-chan a Hina-chan- advirtio el chico, mientras entre el y el otro niño empezaba una batalla de miradas. ¿Por que?, por el simple hecho de que ambos niños estaban enamorados de la misma niña, Hinata Hyuga.

-familiares de Hinata Hyuga- hablo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos cafes, llamando la atención de todos.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿como se encuentra mi hija?- pregunto angustiada Hana.

-esto... es algo muy dificil... tanto de explicar como de entender- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca dando a entender que no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que pasaba.

-solo diganos que tiene Hinata- pidio esta vez Hiashi.

_-_bueno... ire al grano...- agarro una gran bocanada de aire para decir todo de una vez, de un solo golpe -Hinata... esta embarazada- todos veian sorprendidos y atonitos a la doctora -y... lo mas extraño... es que ella sigue siendo virgen- las miradas de sorpresa se hicieron mas grandes, al no entender lo que decia la gran doctora Tsunade Senju.

* * *

**Nueva historia...**

**Esta si se como desarrollarla y espero que les guste...**

**Es un poco extraña pero, nada en mi es normal =D**

**pronto subire mas capitulos y actualizare las historias que tengo abandonadas.**

**No se preocupen...n.n... (yo me preocupare por todos XD)**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

¿Habían oído bien? ¿Embarazada y virgen? ¿Una niña de 11 años?

-e-está bromeando- Hiashi no salía de su asombro, ¡cómo era posible que su hija estuviera embarazada!

-no…- contesto seria.

-abuela Tsunade- la voz de Naruto se hizo presente – ¿puedo ver a Hina-chan?- pregunto.

-solo si ya no me dices abuela- respondió algo molesta la rubia.

-hecho, no te diré abuela… por hoy- salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Hinata, seguido de Sasuke.

-¿e-explíqueme a que se refiere?- pidió el líder Hyuga. Sabía que si no le respondía esa duda, jamás lo entendería por sí mismo.

-verán… le hicimos diversos estudios a Hinata, para saber la razón de su desmayo, pero… al hacerle una prueba de embarazo dio positivo- explico la rubia –luego… intentamos cerciorarnos de que la información era correcta y la revisamos… pero… resulto que su hija es virgen… hicimos al menos cinco veces más la prueba y siempre daba positiva- todos los presentes tenían la misma pregunta en la mente ¿Qué le ocurría a Hinata?

* * *

-Hinata-chan- hablo preocupado el rubio, llamando la atención de la peli azul –¿estás bien?- pregunto con la cabeza gacha.

-no te preocupes Naru-kun- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-lamento lo que te dijo Sakura- se disculpó a la vez que en su voz se oia un tono entre triste y molesto.

-no es tu culpa- le respondió tranquila.

Que no era su culpa, claro que lo era.

_Acababan de salir de la academia, y él ya se estaba aburriendo de lo mismo todos los días, ser acosado al llegar y al salir, al igual que en recreo. Caminaba cerca del patio trasero, buscando a Hinata, quien de pronto desapareció._

_-me gusta Naruto-kun- oyó una voz conocida tras el edificio –no sé a quién tratas de engañar- esa voz se oía algo molesta –el jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu… puede que seas la heredera Hyuga- ¿heredera Hyuga? ¿Estaba hablando con Hinata? –pero en realidad no eres más que una inútil niña que sé que jamás podrá hacer nada bien… no mereces estar cerca de Naruto-kun- esas palabras lo molestaron._

_Volteo a ver a las dos chicas, y efectivamente ahí estaba Hinata, con la mirada gacha mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza. Hinata era una chica sensible aunque no lo pareciera, palabras como esas le dolían mucho._

_Vio a quien le decía esas horribles palabras a Hinata, y se dio cuenta de que era Sakura. Desde que ella ingreso a la academia, sentía como no lo dejaba de ver y a la vez siempre veía con odio a Hinata cuando lo abrazaba o se acercaba a él._

_Ella era la menos indicada para decirle eso a Hinata, Hinata era una de las mejores chicas que podía haber conocido, no por nada se había enamorado de ella, y la defendería sin importar de que._

_-Sakura, deja tranquila a Hina-chan- grito Naruto harto de oír las palabras de Sakura._

_-N-Naruto-kun- dijo su nombre mientras sus mejillas enrojecían, eso le pareció más molesto al rubio, se ruborizaba después de decirle todo eso a SU Hinata -¿q-que haces a-aquí?- le pregunto con voz nerviosa, eso lo saco de sus casillas, nadie lastimaría a Hinata._

_-deja en paz a Hina-chan- la vio a los ojos, en su mirada solo expresaba frialdad ante la peli rosa lo cual le quito el sonrojo de las mejillas._

_-N-Naruto-kun- oyó a Hinata llamarlo, pero su voz se oía débil al verla solo vio cómo se desmayaba._

_-¡HINATA!- gritó preocupado._

-claro que lo es- respondió el rubio.

-es cierto- esta vez hablo Sasuke interrumpiendo la conversación de Naruto y Hinata –todo esto ocurrió porque le gustas a Sakura, así que porque no mejor te quedas con ella y nos dejas ser felices a Hina y a mí- esas palabras molestaron al rubio.

-¡claro que no!- grito molesto –con la única persona que Hinata-chan puede ser feliz es conmigo-.

Hinata sonrió ante lo dicho por Naruto.

-es verdad, no puedo ser feliz con nadie que no sea Naru-kun, Sasuke-kun- aclaro Hinata con la sonrisa aun en su rostro, mientras Sasuke desvió el rostro dando un "hmp" como respuesta.

-aun así…- el rostro del azabache estaba sonrojado a mas no poder –aun así siempre te esperare, Hinata-chan- Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante las palabras de Sasuke.

-ojala y toda la academia oyera las palabras del "frio" Sasuke Uchiha- Sasuke se sonrojo más a la vez que se molestaba más con el rubio.

-cállate, Dobe- ese apodo hizo que la sonora risa de Naruto cesara –se lo digo porque es lo que siento-

-aunque lo sientas… ella ya es mía- y con las palabras dichas por el rubio inicio una batalla de miradas entre los chicos.

Hinata solo se reía de lo que ellos hacían.

* * *

-haga de nuevo la prueba- pidió Hiashi.

-ya le dije que la he hecho más de 5 veces- respondió la doctora Tsunade.

-por favor Tsunade-sama- hablo Hana –solo una vez más- le pidió.

La rubia solo suspiro, y al cabo de unos segundos asintió, los del clan Hyuga podían ser muy tercos, así que mejor no perdía tiempo discutiendo con ellos.

-de acuerdo, lo hare… aunque sé que será el mismo resultado- respondió segura –_con tal de dejar de discutir con Hiashi-_ pensó algo fastidiada.

Volvió a la habitación de la heredera Hyuga encontrando a Naruto y Sasuke a punto de lanzarse el uno contra el otro mientras Hinata solo los veía un poco preocupada.

-bien niños, se terminó la visita, por favor salga- pidió la doctora llamando la atención de los niños.

-¿Por qué abuela Tsu…?- no pudo continuar debido al golpe que recibió en la cabeza por parte de la rubia.

-te dije que ya no me llames abuela- replico molesta, mientras Sasuke solo se reía, por lo que el también recibió un golpe.

-pero tú sabes que eres mi abuela- dijo el oji-azul mientras se tallaba la zona afectada por el golpe.

-corrección… soy la esposa de tu padrino… es algo muy distinto- respondió con un rubor en las mejillas.

-pero yo igual los considero mis abuelos, a ti y a ero-senin- respondió Naruto dando una gran sonrisa, olvidado por completo el dolor.

Tsunade dio una sonrisa interna ante lo dicho por el rubio, aunque ella no lo dijera también lo consideraba un nieto.

-bien… salgan- pidió otra vez y ellos así lo hicieron.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tsunade-sama?- pregunto la joven peli azul -¿Qué tengo?-

-es algo complicado de explicar- se rasco la nuca, no sabía si debía decírselo, tal vez lo mejor era hacerlo después de que sus padres tuvieran los resultados –tengo que hacer una última prueba antes de decirte con certeza que te ocurre- ya sabía lo que diría aquella prueba pero esperaría a que sus padre la tuvieran para decírselo.

* * *

-Hiashi…- la voz de Hana se oía preocupada –¿Qué haremos si…?-

-tendremos que decirles la verdad- respondió Hiashi.

-aun así… no sé cómo lo tome Hinata- en la voz de Hana se oía preocupación.

* * *

Acababan de llegar los resultados del último análisis hechos a Hinata, estaba por leerlos. Vio una vez más a la joven chica mientras esta dormía plácidamente en la cama. Abrió la hoja lentamente, y comenzó a leerla.

-_¡qué demonios!_- grito mentalmente al leer que los análisis daban negativo –pero si la última vez…- eso no tenía explicación lógica ¿o sí?

-**no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- **oyó una voz proveniente de la cama.

Volteo, al ver a Hinata, la vio despierta, sentada en la cama, pero sus ojos, eran distintos poseían un color más oscuro y su pupila era de una tonalidad levemente morada.

-¿Hinata…san?- Tsunade la veía confundida a la vez que la peli-azul negaba.

-**lo siento… ella no se encuentra ahora- **respondió con una voz burlona, dando una sonrisa completamente distinta a la de Hinata.

-¿Quién eres?... ¿qué quieres?- pregunto aún más confundida, por todo lo que ocurría.

-**yo… soy el Jubi… y lo que quiero… es un hijo- **respondió tranquilamente, mientras Tsunade se sorprendía.

* * *

**Y aquí inicia la verdadera historia =D**

**Rango M por futuras escenas de lemmon. Jeje esta es mi primera historia Hentai, solo espero poder hacerla bien y que ustedes disfruten leerla.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

¿El Juubi? ¿Un hijo? Esas y otras preguntas rondaban en la mente de la Sannin en ese momento.

-¿Ju-Juubi?- tartamudeo un poco debido a la sorpresa -¿e-es broma?- trato de reírse pero la negatoria del cuerpo de Hinata no la dejo.

**-no-** respondió fría y cortante, su voz se oía algo diferente, con una tonalidad más gruesa de la que tenía la joven.

-¿Por qué quieres… un hijo?- pregunto realmente confundida, cada segundo más dudas invadían su mente.

-**no tengo porque explicártelo- **fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-pues… si no me lo dices a mi… ¿a quién se lo dirás?- el nerviosismo había desaparecido o al menos eso parecía.

-**de acuerdo- **suspiró antes de iniciar su explicación, que esperaba que la entendiera porque no pensaba repetirla de nuevo –**como lo sabes… soy un demonio, pero tengo un cuerpo humano- **dijo señalándose a sí misma –**pero todo cuerpo tiende a deteriorarse…**-

La rubia la veía con algo de duda y el Juubi lo notó

-**para que me entiendas… quiero que ella tenga un hijo… para que sea mi futuro contenedor**- respondió y por la expresión de Tsunade ella lo entendió.

-¿por eso sus resultados daban positivos?- pregunto curiosa y el asintió.

-**pensaba decírselos directamente a sus padres…- **confesó algo fastidiado, mientras se estiraba –**pero por alguna razón ella no me dejaba salir**- finalizo.

-¿sus padres saben…?-

-**¿qué estoy dentro de ella?**- Tsunade asintió –**fueron ellos quienes me pusieron aquí… ella es la sucesora de Hana**- Tsunade se sorprendió –**ya sabes demasiado…**- dijo un poco molesta -**no le digas a nadie más que estoy aquí**- más que una petición, fue una amenaza.

-no creo que alguien me lo crea- respondió mientras veía como la peli-azul se acomodaba en la cama.

-**pero…**-volteo a ver a Tsunade una vez más –**se tan amable y diles mi mensaje a los señores Hyuga**- dijo para luego voltearse de nuevo y colocar la sábana blanca sobre su rostro.

Tsunade salió de la habitación en shock, tantas cosas como esas eran demasiado para su mente.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿mi hija está bien?- pregunto Hana.

-s-si- comenzó a despertar del shock lentamente –hay… hay algo que tengo que hablar con ustedes- los padres de Hinata la veían con algo de duda, pero la rubia los veía seriamente.

* * *

-de ninguna manera lo que usted está diciendo puede ser verdad- grito Hiashi mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-pero lo es- respondió Tsunade tranquilamente, mientras seguía sentada cruzando tanto brazos como piernas –él fue quien me pidió que se los dijera-.

-tanto trabajo debe agotarla, Tsunade- dijo Hiashi, él no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que era su hija, nadie debía saber que existía un jinchuuriki para el Juubi.

-Hiashi…- la voz de Hana era tranquila –hay que aceptar que Tsunade-san lo sabe- Hiashi entrecerró su mirada a la vez que asentía.

-si no hay opción…- dio un largo suspiro -esto debe permanecer en secreto, nadie además de Sandaime-sama lo sabe… y queremos que esto siga así- Tsunade solo asintió.

-eso está dicho demás- respondió –no se lo diré a nadie, tienen mi palabra- dio una sonrisa para luego salir de aquella habitación.

* * *

**Dos semanas después…**

-¿mudarnos?- pregunto algo alterada Hinata.

-lo siento hija… pero así tendrá que ser- respondió su madre.

-pe-pe-pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto cada vez más alterada.

-solo será temporal- esta vez su padre.

-eso no responde mi pregunta- dijo algo molesta, mientras su padre solo suspiraba al recordar que hace apenas tres días encontró a su hija… prefería olvidar lo ocurrido con los Namikaze y por lo visto ellos también.

-tu sabes muy bien porque- respondió su padre.

-si lo supiera no estaría preguntando- respondió harta de su actitud.

-es… por lo que paso con Naruto- Hinata veía a sus padres ¿confundida?

-¿Qué paso con Naruto-kun?- pregunto.

-¿no lo recuerdas?- ella solo negó –¿lo de hace tres días?- volvió a negar.

-con más razón nos mudamos-

-¡pero yo no me quiero mudar!- grito harta –yo me quiero quedar aquí… este es mi hogar-

-lo siento, pero si no puedes ni siquiera recordar lo que estuviste a punto de hacer… - Hiashi solo negaba mientras su rostro adquiría una leve tonalidad roja.

-_cómo es que mi hija estuvo a punto de…_- prefirió alejarse de ella para no darle explicaciones de algo que no quería recordar.

_Era una cena entre la familia Hyuga y Namikaze, todo había sido muy tranquilo, una cena entre futura familia, ya que acababan de formalizar el compromiso entre sus hijos._

_-ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Hana algo triste –es tarde-._

_-bien, iré por Hinata- dijo Hiashi mientras se dirigía a la habitación del rubio, en donde habían ido los jóvenes._

_Al entrar se encontró con una escena demasiado para él. Su hija estaba en la cama, sobre Naruto mientras ella lo besaba desenfrenadamente y un par de prendas que ellos estaban usando estaban tiradas en el suelo._

_-¡Hi-Hinata!- aquel grito se oyó hasta la sala por lo que los otros adultos subieron y presenciaron aquella escena mientras los jóvenes los veían con un rubor en sus mejillas._

_-padre…- Hinata se levantó rápidamente de la cama –esto…esto no es lo que…- no pudo continuar ya que se desmayó, por suerte su padre la agarro antes de que cayera al suelo._

_-Hiashi-san yo…- Naruto no sabía que decir, y no tuvo que hacerlo ya que Hiashi solo le lanzo una mirada de odio y salió con su hija en brazos._

_-si nos disculpan- Hiashi y Hana se fueron, dejando a Kushina y Minato con una larga charla con su hijo._

Al día siguiente Kushina y Hana hablaron, y la peli-roja le dijo a la oji-perla que su hijo le había contado lo que ocurrió el día anterior, le conto como de pronto Hinata comenzó a ponerse roja y luego lo lanzo en la cama diciendo algo extraño que él pudo entender como "quiero un bebe".

Definitivamente tenían que irse de la aldea, desde que Hinata había salido del hospital, notaba que se acercaba cada vez más a Naruto y después de lo ocurrido ese día, si no los alejaban, sucedería un embarazo antes de tiempo de eso estaba seguro.

-nos vamos mañana- fueron las últimas palabras de Hiashi mientras su hija se iba corriendo –_el Juubi va muy enserio con lo del bebe… y por lo visto eligió a Naruto para hacerlo_- pensó Hiashi cada vez más preocupado por lo que ocurriría.

* * *

-¡no dejare que se la lleven ´ttebayo!-grito Naruto mientras hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para liberarse del agarre de su padre.

-solo será por un tiempo… te prometo que cuando menos te des cuenta volverán- trato de calmarlo Minato, a él tampoco le agradaba la partida de los Hyuga, pero sabía que si no separaban a sus hijos por un tiempo, seria abuelo antes de cumplir los 40 años.

-¿y quién liderará al clan?- pregunto tratando de convencer a su padre que no era buena idea que Hinata se fuera, tal vez lo del otro día había sido mucho, no, demasiado para él, pero aun así no quería separarse de Hinata, él la consideraba suya.

-Hiashi ya arreglo que su hermano y su sobrino lo hagan mientras ellos se ausentan- respondió su madre.

-pero Hinata… yo no quiero que se vaya- dijo molesto.

-y yo no quiero ser abuela antes de tiempo, Naruto- respondió su madre a lo que el rubio se sonrojo -¿ya olvidaste lo del otro día?- Naruto se sonrojo aún más a la vez que negaba –te prometo que volverá- Naruto solo asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto su padre.

-a caminar un rato- respondió mientras salía y sus padres lo veían irse preocupados.

* * *

Mantenía la mirada gacha, no quería irse, amaba esa aldea, a sus amigos, a Naruto.

-Hinata-chan- esa voz le era ya muy conocida y volteo a ver a su propietario.

-Sasuke-kun, hola- saludo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿es verdad que te vas?- Hinata agacho la cabeza a la vez que asentía –te voy a extrañar mucho- su voz se oía triste, y es que lo estaba.

-yo también Sasuke-kun- confeso viéndolo a los ojos.

-pero me imagino que vas a extrañar más al Dobe de Naruto, ¿verdad?- ella volvió a asentir y el solo suspiro –bien… sabes que siempre te esperare- volvió a decir –y sin importar que, te ayudare cuando lo necesites, solo pídelo- Hinata lo abrazo y el correspondió el abrazo, ya había entendido que ella amaba a Naruto, pero aun así eso no podía hacer que el la dejara de amar.

-_como se atreve a abrazar a Sasuke-kun y seguir con Naruto-kun_- pensó una sombra oculta –_pero es interesante que ella se vaya, así al fin podre estar con mi amado Naruto-kun_- Sakura dio una sonrisa a su oportunidad para quedarse con el rubio.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el columpio de la academia, no quería que se fuera, era verdad que lo de tres días atrás era demasiado para su corta edad, pero aun así quería que Hinata se quedara, y quería que ella fuera la primera y única mujer en su vida.

-Naruto-kun- oyó su melodiosa voz frente a él y alzo la mirada, para encontrar esos blanquecinos ojos que ella poseía.

-no te vayas Hinata-chan- pidió el rubio mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-yo tampoco me quiero ir- respondió a la súplica del rubio mientras correspondía al abrazo –pero mis padres insisten… y no sé porque es- Naruto se ruborizo levemente, el sí sabía porque era y la verdad a él no le desagradaba lo que ella le pedía.

-Hinata…- agacho la mirada –tu… ¿en verdad no sabes porque es?- ella negó –el otro día… en mi casa… tú me pediste que… te-te diera un bebe- Hinata se sonrojo al oírlo decir eso, ella ¿en verdad hizo eso?

-e-enserio- y el nerviosismo que ella nunca había tenia apareció –lamento haberte dicho eso- se disculpó mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-no tienes por qué disculparte- le respondió con una gran sonrisa –es más… te prometo que cuando vuelvas… yo te daré él bebe que quieres- extendió su meñique, el cual Hinata lo veía sorprendida.

-Na-Naruto-kun- ella no podía hacer una promesa como esa, si quería, pero le daba pena prometer algo como eso.

-no te dejare irte de aquí hasta que lo prometas- Hinata solo asintió aun ruborizada, colocando su meñique y enroscándolo con el de Naruto.

-es una promesa- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, para luego darse un tierno y corto beso, después de todo en mucho tiempo no se iban a poder ver.

* * *

Dio sus primeros pasos fuera de la aldea, lista para alejarse de ella por un tiempo, volteo a verla y la admiro por última vez, dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía caminando.

-_pronto volveré, Naruto-kun- _siguió su camino, mientras comenzaba a contar los minutos para volver a ver a la aldea, a sus amigos y a Naruto.

* * *

**Y listo!**

**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Creo que me enfocare un poco más en esta historia que en las demás, terminare una por una y así no me confundirá la trama de cada una.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**8 años después…**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hinata se fue, y en ese lapso de tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado, ahora Minato era el Hokage, y Naruto entrenaba para ser su sucesor.

En las afueras de la aldea, aproximadamente a un kilómetro de ella dos chicas caminaban hacia esta, una más joven que otra.

-¿ya casi llegamos?- pregunto por milésima vez la niña de cabello castaño y ojos grises.

-no falta mucho Hanabi-chan- respondió la joven de larga cabellera azulada y ojos del mismo color.

-"no falta mucho"- repitió con un tono distinto al que lo dijo la mayor –eso me dijiste hace media hora- se quejó la joven chica.

-hace media hora te detuviste porque que estabas cansada, si no lo hubieras hecho ya estaríamos en la aldea- esa y otras cosas se oían en aquella discusión entre hermanas, haciendo que el tiempo comenzara a pasar entre ellas, aunque esa era una forma muy inusual de hacerlo.

Al llegar a una pequeña loma las peleas cesaron y dieron paso a un leve silencio, mientras ambas chicas veían la aldea.

-¡es esa!- comenzó a gritar la menor -¿es esa verdad?, no estoy segura de que esa es la aldea, ¿verdad, Hinata?- pregunto a lo que la mayor asintió.

Vio la aldea una vez más antes de entrar en ella, había cambiado, aunque no mucho, además de unos edificios más y el nuevo rostro Hokage, no veía ningún otro cambio.

-bien, hay que apurarnos o la noche nos va a dar aquí Hana…- no pudo terminar ya que cuando volteo a ver a su hermana ya no estaba a lado de ella, por el contrario, la pequeña Hanabi se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea mientras la saludaba -_¿en qué momento corrió tan rápido?-_ pensó mientras daba un suspiro.

-¡apúrate, Hinata!- grito Hanabi, haciendo que los guardias de la entrada despertaran.

-¡hey niña! ¿Quién eres?- cuando Hinata llego a la entrada vio cómo su hermana menor era perseguida en círculos por los guardias de la entrada, mientras la niña solo reía, como si solo estuviera jugando con ellos.

-Hanabi… deja de jugar con los guardias- pidió Hinata, ya que efectivamente Hanabi solo jugaba.

-señorita, ¿podría decirnos quiénes son?- pregunto el guardia de cabello castaño.

-disculpen a mi hermana… nosotras somos Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga- los guardias se sorprendieron de ver a la mayor, ya que de la niña no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que existía.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verla Hinata-san- ella solo asintió, antes de que su familia partiera de la aldea, ella conocía a todos y cada uno de los aldeanos, y con todos siempre se llevó muy bien, o bueno casi todos solo había cierta chica peli-rosa que la odiaba.

* * *

-Hokage-sama- entro Hanabi a la oficina del Hokage sin tocar.

-Hanabi, no hagas eso- siguió a su hermana dentro de la habitación y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio parado en aquella habitación, no solo al Hokage Minato, sino también a su hijo, el chico del que estaba segura que siempre iba a estar enamorada.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto el rubio ignorando por completo a la peli-rosa y el azabache que estaban al lado de él.

-_Naruto_- Sakura entrecerró su mirada, viendo como su amado rubio solo prestaba atención a la peli-azul parado frente a ellos.

-Hinata-chan, tiempo sin verte- saludo Minato muy contento.

Hinata, solo veía a aquellas personas de las que se había alejado años atrás. Minato, conservaba su corte de siempre, un poco más alto y con el rostro algo agotado. Sakura, aún conservaba su cabello rosa hasta los hombros, sus facciones de niña habían quedado atrás, al igual que las suyas, se había desarrollado ahora era más alta, mucho más de como la recordaba. Sasuke era de la misma estatura que Minato su cabello había crecido hasta los hombros aunque aún conservaba su peinado de siempre, era igual a como lo recordaba, solo que ahora su rostro era el de un joven adulto. Naruto, Naruto era el más cambiado de todos, o solo era a su parecer, su cabello estaba largo y alborotado, igual que siempre, sus ojos aún tenía ese azul intenso que siempre le encanto, al igual que Sasuke y Sakura había dejado la niñez atrás ahora era todo un hombre, era más alto que ella y parecía que por mucho pero solo eran unos centímetros.

-me alegra verlo de nuevo, Hokage-sama- dio una reverencia.

-¿desde cuándo tanto formalismo? Por favor, aun soy el mismo- a él jamás le había justado ese tipo de formalismo, pero lamentablemente eran necesarios.

-lo siento Minato-san- se levantó mientras daba una gran sonrisa, las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron levemente de rojo y esto molesto más a Sakura.

-¿a mí no me saludas?- pregunto Naruto.

-¡Naruto!- grito al mismo tiempo que corría hacia este estrechándolo entre sus brazos –te extrañe mucho- se acurruco en su pecho, mientras en la mirada del rubio aparecía una dulzura nunca antes vista.

-claro vez a Naruto y te olvidas de mi- se quejó Sasuke mientras hacia un puchero, como siempre que Hinata prefería a Naruto antes que a él.

-no es cierto Sasuke-kun- soltó al rubio un momento y abrazo al azabache –a ti también te extrañe- Sasuke correspondió el abrazo mientras Naruto se molestaba por eso.

-bueno ya, suelta a Hinata-chan-pidió algo molesto Naruto.

-no, no lo hare- Sasuke apretó más su agarre con Hinata y eso hizo enojar a Naruto.

-que la sueltes, Teme- comenzó a gritar Naruto.

Minato comenzó a reír en voz baja, tenía mucho que no veía discutir así a esos dos.

-bien Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura salgan por favor- pidió el Hokage mientras aún se reía, al principio Sasuke y Naruto no querían salir, pero después de unos segundos tuvieron que obedecer.

-y…¿a qué debo tu regreso?- pregunto cuando los jóvenes salieron.

-hemos vuelto para que Hanabi ocupe el lugar como sucesora- respondió Hinata aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, más la respuesta confundió al Hokage.

-¿Hanabi?- pregunto, él no sabía quién era Hanabi, por lo que la niña alzo la mano diciendo un "soy yo" –pero Hinata… ¿no se supone que tu…?- su pregunta quedo acortada ya que Hinata le respondió antes de que pudiera completarla.

-yo no puedo…- respondió con la mirada gacha mientras Minato la veía confundido.

-¿por qué?- el Hokage no entendía.

-Hanabi-chan, ¿puedes salir un momento?- la pequeña solo asintió mientras salía de la habitación –yo… no puedo ser la heredera, porque no puedo usar el Byakugan- Minato se sorprendió, el recordaba que desde pequeña ella lo usaba a la perfección, incluso mejor que Hiashi, hablando de él ¿Dónde estaba?, estaba a punto de hablar pero Hinata continuo –bueno… si puedo usarlo… pero mi Byakugan ya no es normal- completo.

-¿a qué te refieres?- quería saber todo lo que había pasado en esos años que había estado ella y su familia fuera de la aldea, después de todo, la consideraba su familia.

-hace un par de años ocurrió un pequeño accidente…- no sabía si Minato sabia su secreto, pero después de todo era el Hokage además de un amigo de su padre y suyo, tenía toda su confianza –usted sabe que yo soy Jinchuuriki del Juubi- el solo negó sorprendido –pues ahora ya lo sabe…- ante esto él sonrió levemente –lo que ocurrió fue que mientras entrenaba con mi padre mi chakra y el del Juubi… hicieron una especie de fusión… y ahora mi Byakugan es totalmente distinto al que conoce- termino su explicación mientras Minato solo asentía –no quiero que nadie se entere de que soy en verdad, por eso he decidido ceder mi lugar como heredera-.

-¿y Hiashi y Hana?- pregunto interesando de no haber visto a los padres de Hinata.

-¿no lo sabe?- Minato negó –ellos murieron- contesto tranquilamente mientras a Minato le caía la noticia como balde de agua fría.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más, listo!**

**Ustedes voten por cual quieren que sea la historia con la que siga al acabar esta, lamento decir que no publicare otra, aun, hasta terminar esta, ustedes díganme y yo la seguiré. Lo siento no me maten.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-hola pequeña- saludo una mujer peli-roja a la niña parada fuera de la oficina de su esposo, ese rostro se le hacía conocido, y sabía a quién, esa niña era la perfecta combinación de Hiashi y Hana Hyuga -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto interesada.

-espero a mi hermana que está hablando con el Hokage- respondió Hanabi tranquilamente.

-bien, pasare a saludar al Hokage y a tu hermana- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, suponía quien era la hermana de aquella niña castaña, al entrar lo comprobó al ver aquella cabellera azulada.

-¿y Hiashi y Hana?- oyó cuando su esposo le pregunto Hinata.

-¿no lo sabe?- vio como Minato negó –ellos murieron- Kushina abrió los ojos a mas no poder, ¿muertos?, como Hinata podía decirlo tan tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?- pregunto preocupada mientras entraba, restándole importancia el haber irrumpido en la oficina del Hokage así.

-mi madre…- agacho la cabeza hasta que el flequillo tapo sus ojos –murió cuando tuvo a Hanabi… y mi padre… murió en un ataque ninja a la aldea- su familia y ella se había quedado en la aldea de la arena durante esos últimos ocho años en los que no estuvieron ahí.

-lo lamento Hinata- Kushina y Minato agacharon la mirada.

-está bien… a ellos no les hubiera gustado vernos tristes- dijo sonriendo, tratando de hacer que la tristeza que había en su rostro desapareciera.

-Hinata- hablo su hermana desde la puerta.

-¿si Hanabi-chan?- pregunto su hermana mayor.

-tengo hambre- a Hinata le resbalo una gota en la nuca, solo su hermana podía decir eso sin pena, bueno ella y alguien más, soltó una pequeña risilla al recordar como cierto rubio se quejaba del hambre tanto que su propia madre se terminaba hartando y gritándole que ya iba a comer.

-¿les gustaría ir a comer a nuestra casa?- pregunto Kushina a lo que Hanabi asintió inmediatamente y Hinata solo asintió levemente.

-de acuerdo, Kushina-san- respondió Hinata, y sin que esta se diera cuenta se encontraba siendo arrastrada por Kushina al igual que su hermana menor.

-te veré después en casa, cariño- se despidió del rubio y este volvió a sus labores de Hokage.

* * *

Sentía las miradas sobre ella, y no culpaba a las personas por ver como ella y su hermana eran prácticamente arrastradas por Kushina Uzumaki, dio un sonoro suspiro.

-Kushina-san- la peli-roja volteo ante el llamado de la Hyuga –lo siento pero ahora tenemos que ir al barrio Hyuga para hablar con mi tío Hizashi- se disculpó Hinata, tratado de zafarse del agarre de la Uzumaki, pero aun así no mentía, tenía que ver a su tío para arreglar las cosas y así Hanabi pudiera ser la heredera al cumplir los 8 años.

-de acuerdo- respondió Kushina mientras las soltaba –pero quiero que tú y tu hermana vayan a cenar esta noche, ¿entendido?- más que una petición, fue una amenaza a lo que ella no tuvo otra opción más que asentir.

-de acuerdo, estaremos ahí e la noche- respondió Hinata alegremente, mientras ella y su hermana tomaban camino diferente al de Kushina.

* * *

-así que Hanabi-san será la sucesora- hablo Hizashi, Hinata no podía dejar de sentir la necesidad de llorar ante el parecido físico que tenía su tío con su padre.

-así es- su voz tembló levemente, pero aun así tenía que ser fuerte.

-bien, todo estará listo antes de que cumpla años- finalizo el castaño mientras le sonreía a su sobrina.

-gracias, Hizashi-sama- hizo una reverencia.

-no debes hacer eso- Hinata alzo la mirada y se encontró a su tío arrodillado –después de todo la rama principal son tú y tu hermana- Hinata asintió mientras abrazaba a su querido tío.

-los eché de menos… a ti y a Neji- confeso la peli-azul entre los brazos de su tío.

-¿te quedaras en la aldea, verdad?- ella asintió –bien esta noche cenaremos los cuatro- eso le hizo recordar, tenía que irse a casa de los Namikaze o Kushina en verdad se enojaría.

-lo siento tío, pero Kushina-san ya nos invitó a Hanabi y a mí a cenar- Hizashi solo rio.

-en ese caso lo mejor será que se apresuren- contesto mientras se levantaba –cuando vuelvan sus habitaciones ya estarán listas-

-de hecho… yo me pensaba quedar en un departamento…- Hizashi la vio con duda un segundo pero luego asintió.

-como tu desees- y con esas palabras salió de la habitación. Hinata se quedó viendo la puerta por la que había salido su tío, y como un relámpago la imagen de Kushina cruzo por su mente.

-es verdad tengo que apurarme- se dijo a si misma mientras salía corriendo de la mansión Hyuga.

* * *

Sentía sus mejillas arder, aunque su rostro seguía tan pálido como siempre, podía sentir el calor recorrer su cuerpo, tener a Naruto sentado a su lado la hacía sentir así, y sabía perfectamente porque era, tiempo después de que ella se fuera con su familia, tuvo un pequeño encuentro con el Juubi y en ese entonces él le aclaro algo que ni aunque ella lo intentara podría cambiar.

_Se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en la terraza de su casa en la aldea de la arena, acababan de pasar unos cuantos meses desde que se había mudado, y no hacía mucho había conocido a un chico que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, su nombre era Gaara, cuando llego a la aldea lo vio solo en el parque y como ella solía hacer, se acercó y comenzaron a hablar._

_Era un chico de cabello rojizo levemente opaco, de ojos agua marina y ojeras excesivas bajo los ojos. Pudo ver en su rostro gran emoción cuando ella le hablo pero no entendía porque, un par de días después se enteró que él también era un Jinchuuriki y por eso mucha gente no se le acercaba, pero eso a ella no le importaba, después de todo ella era Jinchuuriki del Juubi y eso era aún peor. Después de unos días le confeso a Gaara que ella también era un Jinchuuriki y desde ese entonces se platicaban todo._

_Posó sus manos tras su nuca mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía el aire en la cara, intento abrirlos pero no pudo, se encontraba sumida en la inmensa oscuridad trataba de ver algo pero no había nada._

_-__**por más que busques… no encontraras nada**__- oyó una voz frente a ella mas no pudo ver nada –__**ni siquiera a mí**__-._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto temerosa._

_-__**¿Por qué todos los humanos hacen esa maldita pregunta?**__- su respuesta se oyó como un estruendo._

_-¿Juubi?- su voz aun temblaba levemente, era la primera vez que hablaba con él, de hecho solo sabía de su existencia porque sus padres le dijeron la verdad._

_-__**así es**__- respondió poco más tranquilo._

_-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto confundida, tratando de averiguar porque estaba ahí._

_-__**tu sabes muy bien lo que quiero**__- respondió sin rodeos, y Hinata recordó lo que le había dicho Naruto._

_-un bebe- solo alcanzo a oír la siniestra risa de fondo la cual retumbaba en su cabeza como el sonido de un relámpago._

_-__**así es, enana**__- Hinata se enojó, odiaba que le dijeran apodos y más enana ¡ella no lo era!_

_-no me vuelvas a llamar así, mi nombre es Hinata y no permito que nadie me llame de otra forma- el Juubi solo volvió a reír ante la dura voz de Hinata._

_-__**me agrada tu forma de ser, Hinata**__- ella solo se sorprendió que el entendiera tan rápido, claro que le tenía que decir Hinata, de preferencia Hinata-sama pero con eso se conformaba, después de todo ella le permitía vivir dentro de sí y no protestaba. –__**Yo sigo esperando**__- ella ya sabía a qué se refería._

_-y…¿qué esperas que haga?- _

_-__**que te embaraces**__- Hinata enrojeció a mas no poder, ¿cómo podía decirle algo así?, como si fuera algo insignificante, ella ya sabía cómo se hacían los bebe y como salían, y a ella no le gustaba ninguna de las dos, no se sentía lista aun._

_-mejor embarázate tu- se dio la vuelta mientras hacia un puchero –lo dices como si fuera muy fácil- un gran sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas._

_-__**y lo es… acaso crees que he vivido cientos de años y no he visto lo que hacen los humanos**__- en voz se oía indignación._

_-entonces esperas que vaya con no sé qué fulano y me embarace- se molestó al pensar en que el demonio le respondiera que sí._

_-__**no**__- esa respuesta no era la que ella esperaba, según le había dicho su madre, a él no le importaba cual fuera el método para obtener lo que quería –__**espero que vayas con el mocoso rubio y te embaraces de él**__- ¿Naruto? ¿Hablaba de Naruto? –__**después de todo… él lo prometió**__- _

"**te prometo que cuando vuelvas… yo te daré él bebe que quieres"**

_Esas fueron las palabras exactas que Naruto le había dicho un día antes de irse. ¿El Juubi hablaba enserio?_

_-__**así que, ¿Qué esperas? Vuelve a esa aldea y ten a…**__- no pudo continuar, Hinata no lo dejo._

_-no es tan fácil, sabes si yo quisiera te podría dar él bebe de otra persona- sintió el enojo del diez colas y su cuerpo tembló levemente, pero aun así su mirada permaneció firme, ella odiaba que le ordenaran. No hablaba enserio con eso de embarazarse de cualquiera, solo quería que el entendiera que era su decisión de quien tendría un bebe._

_-__**jajajajaja**__- el Juubi solo se carcajeo –__**tú no puedes decidir eso, no lo permitiré**__- Hinata no entendía a qué se refería, pero aun así no le importaba –__**incluso si quisiera que el padre de mi futuro contenedor fuera el Shikaku, ten por seguro que no será así**__- ¿Cómo se atrevía a meter a Gaara en esa discusión? –__**ese bebe va a ser del mocoso rubio, te lo aseguro, de eso me encargare yo**__- y con esas palabras ella abrió los ojos y bajo de esa terraza, sin contarle a nadie lo que el Juubi le había dicho._

Hinata despertó de sus recuerdos y comenzó a ver a su alrededor. Vio a su hermana devorar lo que Kushina había preparado, vio a Naruto sentado frente a ella y eso la hizo sonrojarse aún más al igual que a él, vio que Minato hablaba de los tiempos en que tenía la edad de Hinata, y Kushina de como cientos de chicas intentaron quitárselo, eso le recordó a Hinata como era la misma historia en la academia, especialmente con Sakura, aun recordaba que por culpa de ella un día común y corriente termino siendo el detonador para que ella y su familia se fueran de la aldea.

Muchas cosas habían pasado y eran demasiadas para su gusto. Su mudanza de la aldea, su obligación por tener un bebe para el Juubi, su promesa con Naruto, todo había empezado ese día en que discutió con Sakura, y desde entonces su vida más complicada de lo que ya era.

* * *

**Otro capítulo listo.**

**Ya sé lo que piensan ¿y el lemmon cuándo? Ya sé, ya se, prometo que saldrá aunque puede que no sea mucho, o si, aun no decido, pero aparecerá, solo esperen un poco más.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Era otro día más, en el que sabía que el Juubi haría lo que fuera por que el tiempo en que ella le diera su "heredero" llegara, ¿acaso su madre había pasado por tantos problemas también?, después de que ese maldito demonio hiciera que se despidiera de Naruto de una forma poco usual, estaba más que molesta con él.

**-vamos Hinata- **la voz del biju se oía divertida –**no me digas que te enojaste por eso**- tanto tiempo conviviendo con aquel demonio les había permitido formar una estrecha amistad aunque jamás había conocido su cuerpo, pero aun así no le importaba, solo sabía que era una gigantesca bestia peluda con diez enormes colas.

-¿cómo quieres que no me enoje?- le respondió internamente, mientras su cuerpo seguía caminando en automático por las calles de Konoha –me hiciste hacer algo tan vergonzoso y todavía no llevo aquí ni una semana- el Juubi comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-**te dije que ya me estoy comenzando a hartar de esperar tanto**- le respondió tranquilo.

-¿pero me tenías que hacer besar a Naruto-kun así? ¿Y luego hacer que le dijera que aún sigo esperando que cumpla su promesa?- y eso fue lo que ocurrió, después de cenar con los Namikaze ella y su hermana se despidieron, ella estaba muy tranquila, hasta que sintió un enorme impulso por besar a Naruto y repetirle la promesa que le hizo, causando en él un gran sonrojo.

-**si esto sigue así, moriré antes de que me des…**-

-eres un demonio inmortal… no puedes morir- replico Hinata –además no puedo obligar a Naruto a hacer eso- sentía la gran necesidad de ahorcar a esa bestia peluda de diez colas, pero lamentablemente no era posible.

-**pero yo si… solo déjame con él unos minutos y…**-

-si te dejo solo con él unos minutos, cuando me dé cuenta estaré en una cama desnuda con él a mi lado- el Juubi volvió a reír, esa niña lo conocía muy bien, tal vez no fue bueno decirle uno de sus tantos planes para apresurar las cosas entre ellos dos –no entiendo cuál es tu afán por que sea Naruto quien…- sus mejillas se había teñido de rojo y la gente al verla pasar se daba cuenta.

-**tengo mis razones**- fue su única respuesta.

-_más bien parece obsesión_- pensó, ignorando que el Juubi la oyó y gruño levemente, pero a ella poco le importo y siguió su camino.

**-**Hinata**- **oyó que alguien la llamaba y al ver quien era se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba a su lado.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué hacer aquí?- pregunto curiosa, desde ayer en la oficina del Hokage no lo había visto.

-caminaba por aquí y te vi pasar, ¿acaso ya no te puedo saludar?- Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-no es eso, es solo que ahora estoy un poco presionada- Sasuke la vio con duda pero a la vez la examino mejor.

Su cabello había crecido mucho, le llegaba por la espalda baja, antes de llegar a su trasero, su rosto había dejado todo rastro de la niña que alguna vez fue, para dar paso al rostro de una hermosa mujer, y su cuerpo, ¡dios! Su cuerpo era…

-¿Sasuke-kun?- el Uchiha despertó de su trance, Hinata había crecido mucho, demasiado, sabía que muchos hombres la veían con ojos de deseo, y eso le molestaba, pero lo que le molestaba aún más, era el saber que jamás seria suya, después de todo, ella ya había elegido a Naruto.

-¿s-si?- pregunto aun embobado.

-estas muy rojo, ¿te sientes bien?- Sasuke sabia el por qué su rostro estaba así, Hinata puso su mano en su frente y parecía que su contacto lo quemaba, quería lanzarse sobre ella y besarla, saber a qué sabían sus labios, pero sabía que eso la molestaría, además él ya había renunciado a ella.

-vaya, vaya, que sorpresa verte aquí, hermanito- esa voz hizo que todo su sonrojo desapareciera y una frialdad inmensa inundara sus ojos.

-Itachi- dirigió su vista al joven parado frente a ellos, de cabello azabache como el suyo solo que este era más largo y estaba atado en una coleta baja, ojos negros profundos, y un rostro muy parecido al de su hermano -¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz era totalmente distinta a la de siempre, esta era seca y sin emoción alguna por ver a su hermano.

-Salí a hacer unas compras, después de que me expulsaron del clan tengo que hacerlo- Itachi Uchiha un verdadero caos, un chico que le encantaba jugar con mujeres, y con su rostro no le era muy difícil obtenerlas, después de que los padres de Sasuke se enteraron que su querido hijo mayor había embarazado a más de tres chicas, fue desheredado y expulsado del clan –vaya, que linda chica te acompaña- se acercó a Hinata y la tomo de la mano a la vez que se inclinaba un poco para besarla –dime linda, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Sasuke se enfadó.

Odiaba a su hermano, cuando eran niños lo admiraba como a nadie en el mundo, pero cuando lo decepcionó, se enojó con él, y aún más al enterarse de que su querido hermano le había quitado a su novia, la chica con quien era feliz y con quien comenzaba a olvidar el amor que sentía por Hinata, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y desde ese momento no puede sentir más que odio y rencor por su hermano.

-aléjate de ella- de un golpe aparto la mano de Itachi y jalo a Hinata. No quería que Hinata se acercara a él, ya había permitido que Sakura lo hiciera y no salió muy bien, hacia una semana se enteró que ellos dos salían, pero tres días después terminaron sin razón aparente y él no quería saberlo. A Sasuke casi no le agradaba Sakura, pero aun así era su compañera de equipo y por lo tanto sentía ese pequeño lazo de amistad que los unía y por eso se preocupaba por ella.

-¿qué ocurre Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué no saludaste a Itachi?- era cierto, Hinata no sabía lo que había ocurrido con su hermano, después de todo, ella no había estado cuando eso paso.

-el ya no es como lo recuerdas- detuvo sus pasos y soltó el brazo de Hinata, dándose cuenta que lo había apretado con fuerza, mas ella no se quejó –así que por favor aléjate de el- aun sentía dolor por lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano, después de todo era difícil borrar el lazo de sangre que los unía.

Sasuke sintió las lágrimas querer salir de su ojos, pero las retuvo. Sintió un calor agradable y cuando se dio cuenta Hinata lo abrazaba.

-no sé qué haya pasado- escondió su rostro en su pecho –pero no tienes por qué llorar Sasuke-kun- en ese momento sintió una gran necesidad por besarla y abrazarla, pero prefirió solo hacer la segunda y la estrecho en sus brazos definitivamente, Naruto era muy afortunado porque una chica como Hinata se fijara en él y lo amara con tanta intensidad.

-¡oye teme!- esa voz era inconfundible para él, tonta y molesta -suelta a Hinata-chan- más que una petición fue una orden.

-_oh no_- pensó Hinata atemorizada mientras el Juubi daba una leve carcajada.

-**perfecto**- fue lo único que oyó decir al demonio.

-_haces algo… y te juro que ni tu inmortalidad evitara que te mate_- amenazo la Hyuga.

-**tu misma lo dijiste tengo una "obsesión" con el**- Hinata se horrorizo, ese demonio era muy vengativo –**déjame demostrarte hasta donde llega**- el cuerpo de Hinata dio una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos estaban vacíos.

-_no lo hagas_- lo amenazó.

-**¿hacer que?**- a pesar de su amistad, cuando el Juubi se enojaba, era de temer y más por parte de Hinata, por el simple hecho que él también se podía apoderar de su cuerpo cuando ella se descuidaba.

-Naruto-kun- Naruto se estremeció ante la forma en la que lo llamaba, era demasiado diferente a su voz, se oía sensual y excitada, y eso por alguna razón le gustaba.

Sasuke solo vio como Hinata se acercó al rubio a paso lento, lo rodeo por el cuello y le dio un gran y profundo beso.

-…- Sasuke estaba en shock ¿esa era Hinata? ¿La Hinata que él conocía?

Se separó unos centímetros de él mientras dejaba un hilillo de saliva entre ellos. Y fue cuando sus ojos recuperaron su brillo de siempre.

-Naruto-kun yo…- su voz volvió a la normalidad, odiaba no darse cuenta cuando el diez colas se apoderaba de ella –lo…lo siento- salió corriendo avergonzada mientras el rubio la veía marcharse con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas, definitivamente, volver a ver a Hinata lo hacía sentir muy bien, aunque aún se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho días atrás, antes del regreso de la Hyuga.

* * *

Corrió por la aldea hasta llegar a la academia ninja, su rostro aún estaba sonrojado, y no era para menos, odiaba ceder ante los impulsos del Juubi aunque algunas veces muy en el fondo le gustaban, sacudió la cabeza. No estuvo bien lo que hizo y definitivamente ese demonio moriría.

-tiempo sin verte Hinata- una voz apareció al lado del columpio donde ella y Naruto solían ir.

-lo mismo digo, Sakura- para ella esa voz era inconfundible, a pesar de los años solo se había engrosado un poco pero seguía siendo el mismo tono molesto de siempre.

-escucha Hinata, hay algo que quiero pedirte- la molesta voz hablo de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto sin ningún cambio en su voz.

-muy sencillo… quiero que te alejes de Naruto-kun- esa era la Sakura que Hinata recordaba, la obsesionada por Naruto, la loca por un amor que jamás iba a ser correspondido, después de todo, 8 años estuvo fuera y Naruto seguía eligiéndola a ella, a pesar de no estar en la aldea.

* * *

**Y listo!**

**Que tal me quedo? Al fin saque a Itachi digo ya era mucho hablar de él en el primer capítulo y no sacarlo. Jeje lamento que sea un paracito pero sin él así las cosas no funcionan. Bueno sin más que decir me voy.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Aun resonaban las palabras de Sakura en su mente. ¿Alejarse de él? ¿De Naruto? ¿De SU Naruto?

-¿porque debería hacerlo?- pregunto Hinata sin importarle lo que había dicho la peli rosa.

-porque él ya es mío y tu presencia solo lo confunde- respondió con una media sonrisa que Hinata no notó.

-¿te pertenece? Discúlpame pero, no veo en donde tenga tu nombre- respondió borrando levemente la sonrisa de Sakura, aunque esta seguiría ahí, después de todo tenía un haz bajo la manga.

-¿él no te lo ha dicho? Hace un par de semanas nos entregamos a lo que sentimos… e hicimos el amor- Hinata abrió los ojos a mas no poder, Naruto…¿lo había hecho con Sakura? Tenía que ser una mentira, una invención de ella para que se alejara de su amado rubio, Naruto no haría eso, no lo haría.

Se alejó corriendo de Sakura mientras esta mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, al fin había logrado estar con el rubio y como iban las cosas su plan funcionaria, colocó sus manos en su estómago mientras lo abrazaba como si hubiera algo ahí.

-pronto lo sabrás, mi amado Naruto-kun- dio una gran sonrisa mientras seguía tallando su vientre.

* * *

El hermoso cielo azul que había en el cielo fue escondido tras unas grises nubes que anunciaban lluvia, y a los pocos segundo esas predicciones se hicieron realidad, Hinata sentía la lluvia en su rostro, corría a toda velocidad por la aldea, tratando de llegar a su departamento, al que hacia pocas horas se había mudado.

Entro en él, y se dejó caer tras la puerta mientras sentía las lágrimas salir por sus ojos y su cuerpo totalmente mojado.

Se dirigió a su habitación, dejando un rastro de ropa hacia esta, entro en ella y se lanzó en la cama, sentía la suave tela de la sabana en la piel, se acobijo completamente con ella mientras sentía las lágrimas salir.

Naruto había estado con Sakura, Naruto prácticamente había marcado a Sakura y ella a él, eso tenía que ser una broma, ella quería ser la primera en la vida del rubio pero parecía que eso ya se lo habían ganado.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero tenía que hacerlo, en tres semanas su hermana ocuparía el puesto de heredera del clan y ella tenía que ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido, pero eso no quería decir que ella hubiese dejado la tristeza a un lado.

-**Hinata, deja ese maldito lloriqueo a un lado, los humanos son estúpidos y a veces hacen estupideces**- el Juubi tenía razón, -**además aunque haya ocurrido eso… no cambia en nada mis planes**- y ahí fue donde la tristeza quedo a un lado.

-¿crees que todo es por ti?...-el diez colas estaba a punto de responder pero ella no lo dejo- Pues no es así, yo voy a tener él bebe de Naruto porque yo quiero… porque él me lo prometió, porque yo se lo prometí, entiende que tú no tienes nada que ver- estaba molesta, tenía que hacer entender a esa bestia que él no dominaba su vida pero aun así, lo hacía.

-**de acuerdo tu ganas**- en el rostro de Hinata apareció duda –**ese bebe nacerá porque tú lo quiere no porque yo te lo he dicho… así que solo me sentare y esperare ese fascinante momento en que decidas cumplir tu promesa**- Hinata enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, había afirmado que cumpliría la promesa que Naruto y ella había hecho ese día. Odiaba cuando él la podía manipular aun conscientemente, definitivamente era porque era un vejestorio de miles de años, la edad era lo que lo hacía tan inteligente.

-por qué demonios tenías que ser inmortal- dio un sonoro suspiro –bueno el único consuelo es que cuando muera no tendré que soportarte- salió del baño y se vistió para después salir de su departamento, parecía que el día no iba a mejorar, pero eso no le importaba, nada cambiaria sus planes y no solo los de ese día, sino los que tenía para el futuro.

En su mente aún estaba la imagen que tenía desde que se fue de la aldea, ella y Naruto cuidando de un pequeño bebe parecido a ellos, aun no decidía de quien tendría los ojos y el cabello, quizás los combinaría, pero lo que si tenía claro era que la forma de ser fuera de su padre. Estaba segura de que sería así, nada ni nadie cambiaría esa imagen, esa visión que tenía en su mente, ni siquiera Sakura.

A pesar de que la peli-rosa hubiese sido la primera en la vida del rubio, el Juubi tenía razón, los humanos cometían errores, y sabía que Naruto consideraría eso como un error, algo como eso no la separaría de él, jamás.

* * *

**Dos semanas después…**

Estaba hecha una bola de nervios, en una semana su hermana ocuparía el lugar de heredera legítima y aunque no era ella se sentía a desfallecer, estaba segura que Hanabi haría un gran trabajo como sucesora del clan, como líder de este.

Caminaba tranquilamente por una de las tantas calles de la aldea, mientras pensaba en el poco tiempo que quedaba para el gran día, tropezó con alguien pero no le dio importancia, estaba tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta de quién era.

-fíjate por donde caminas- y con oír su voz supo quién era, la misma que le había arruinado levemente la visión que tenia de su futuro.

-lo siento- respondió para reanudar su camino.

-pudiste haberme dañado- Hinata se molestó ante eso.

-eres un ninja, recibes misiones en donde arriesgas tu vida continuamente, un pequeño empujoncito no te va a partir en dos- odiaba lo exagerada que podía ser la oji-verde.

Sakura dio un bufido mientras se alejaba de ella. Hinata volteo a verla de reojo, sentía algo extraño dentro de la peli-rosa, desde hacía un par de semanas tenía una extraña pero a la vez mala sensación, como si ella ocultara algo que podría arruinar sus sueños, pero decidió ignorar eso y seguir con su camino.

Llego a la florería Yamanaka para ver los arreglos de flores que habría en la fiesta de su hermana.

-tiempo sin verte Hinata- una voz hablo a sus espaldas, vio a una joven chica de su misma edad, de cabello rubio largo sujeto en una coleta alta, un par de ojos azules aunque uno de ellos era cubierto por su fleco. Vestía una falda corta de color morado y una blusa que le llegaba arriba del estómago del mismo color, teniendo como cinturón una banda ninja de la aldea.

-¿Ino?- tanto tiempo sin ver a la rubia había hecho que la olvidara.

-parece que ya me olvidaste por completo- se hizo la ofendida pero a los pocos segundos sonrió.

-perdóname, es solo que he estado un poco distraída- respondió un poco apenada.

-te entiendo…- Hinata la vio sorprendida, ¿sabía lo que era que una zorra quisiera quitarle a su novio?, bueno no exactamente una zorra pero eso parecía –sé que con los preparativos para la fiesta de ¿Hanabi? Este un poco estresada y por eso no reconozcas a tu mejor amiga- ella solo asintió, prefería que lo de Naruto quedara en privado.

-lo lamento enserio- Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga eran amigas desde el primer día de academia, pero cuando ella se mudó no se volvieron a ver en un largo tiempo.

-no importa… ¿vienes a ver los arreglos?- Hinata asintió –bien, sígueme por aquí- así lo hizo y ambas chicas se dirigieron a otro lado de la tienda.

* * *

Tres días, en tres días su hermana… ¡al diablo la sucesión de su hermana! No es que no le importara, por el contrario, pero ya estaba harta de sentirse tan estresada por la misma razón.

Llego a su departamento y cerró la puerta, en unos minutos Sasuke la visitaría para salir un rato, necesitaba despejar su mente aunque fuese solo unas horas.

-hola linda- una voz en el sofá de la estancia la hizo dar un pequeño brinco, vio al intruso en su departamento y se dio cuenta de quién era.

-¿eh?... ¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sasuke le había advertido que Itachi ya no era el niño que recordaba, se había convertido en un monstruo que le encantaba engañar y jugar con las mujeres.

-pasaba por aquí y decidí saludarte- respondió muy tranquilo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía hacia ella.

-¿y no pudiste esperarme afuera?- pregunto un poco preocupada por la situación.

-¿estas enojada?- pregunto mientras la acorralaba en la pared.

-no, es solo que no me agrada encontrar visitas inesperadas en mi departamento- sintió como la sujetaba de las muñecas y eso la altero un poco –suéltame por favor- pidió un poco molesta.

-vamos Hinata, yo sé que tú quieres esto tanto como yo- comenzó a acercarse a su rostro con intenciones de besarla pero ella volteo el rostro, haciendo que los labios de Itachi terminaran en su mejilla.

-no se cuanto lo deseas tu… pero yo no- Itachi apretó más su agarra, haciendo que Hinata soltara un pequeño quejido –no lo volveré a pedir, suéltame-.

-eres muy aburrida Hinata- intento acercarse, pero ella no se lo permitió –¡maldita sea quédate quieta de una jodida vez!- grito molesto.

-¡suéltame Itachi!- estaba más que decidía a liberar al Juubi si era necesario pero sintió como el peli-negro se alejaba de ella a una gran velocidad, vio como era jalado de la camisa negra que llevaba.

-¡aléjate de ella, bastardo!- el grito molesto de Sasuke se oyó en la habitación más Itachi no cambio su expresión.

-¡no te metas en lo que no te importa Sasuke!- esta vez se oyó el grito de Itachi.

-Uchiha Itachi- hablo Hinata con voz calmada pero a la vez alterada –solo lo diré una vez más…**antes de romperte tus extremidades y sacarte de mi departamento a patadas**- vio los ojos de la peli-azul y notó que sus ojos se veían más oscuros de lo que eran y en su pupila una extraña tonalidad morada que le daba escalofríos –**es mi última advertencia**- su voz se oía un poco diferente pero ambos morenos decidieron ignorarlo.

-de acuerdo tu ganas Hinata- salió tranquilamente del departamento como si la discusión que acababan de tener no hubiera ocurrido.

Hinata se desplomo en el suelo mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, a veces era bueno dejar salir el enfado del Juubi, aunque trato de reprimirlo un poco y solo por eso no dijo otras cosas peores y más crueles que ni un humano se atrevería hacer ni en el más sádico acto de tortura.

-¿estás bien, Hinata?- la voz de Sasuke la hizo verlo a los ojos y ella asintió dando una falsa sonrisa. Sasuke no debía enterarse de lo que era, aun no.

* * *

**Aquí va otro, ya sé que se están preguntando muchas cosas y algunos pervertidos en donde está el lemmon (entre esos pervertidos estoy yo jeje e¬e)** **pero no falta mucho bueno.**

**Aun faltan para que esta historia termine.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Era el día, el gran día, la mayoría de la aldea, los clanes más poderosos se preparaban para conocer a la nueva líder del clan Hyuga, entre esas personas la misma hermana de la líder.

Dio un sonoro suspiro, esa noche su hermana dejaría de ser solo Hanabi Hyuga, seria Hanabi Hyuga líder del clan Hyuga. Sabía que su hermana era quizás muy pequeña para ese puesto, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar a su hermana y a su aldea a un ataque por algún fulano que buscara el poder del Juubi. Ni siquiera arriesgaría al Juubi mismo, después de todo y a pesar de todo lo apreciaba.

Estaba a punto de salir de su departamento, iría a una cita con Naruto. Estaba muy feliz, las cosas por fin se estaba poniendo en orden. Después de que Itachi trato de abusar de ella fue expulsado de la aldea y hasta ese momento nadie sabía que había sido de él.

-¿vas a ver a Naruto-kun?- esa molesta y maldita voz se oyó al lado de su puerta y su sonrisa se fue por un caño.

-si- respondió neutralmente, con Sakura no podía sentir nada, por más que quisiera e intentara.

-escucha Hinata… solo te lo pediré una vez más… aléjate de el- Hinata le dedico una leve sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ella.

-y yo te repito…¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- Sakura dio una pequeña e insignificante sonrisa, que solo si te esforzabas podrías ver.

-¿estarías dispuesta a alejar a un niño de su padre?- Hinata la vio sorprendida –que egoísta eres Hinata Hyuga-intentaba hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿q-que demonios estas diciendo?- sabia a lo que se refería solo quería que ella misma lo dijera, nadie era capaz de usar eso a la ligera.

-¿no lo sabes?... Naruto-kun y yo vamos a ser padres- froto suavemente su vientre con sus manos.

-n-no puede ser… e-estás jugando- Sakura negó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más.

-ya me hice la prueba Hinata… estoy embarazada… tengo tres semanas- Hinata no podía salir de su sorpresa, ese pequeño "error" que había cometido Naruto, resulto un embarazo.

-mientes… tú no puedes…- Sakura solo negaba.

-no miento, Tsunade-sama me hizo la prueba… si quieres, ve a preguntarle- Hinata retrocedía, no quería creerlo, no podía, todos su sueños se venían abajo, ¿acaso esa era la extraña y mala sensación que tenía cada vez que veía a Sakura? –pero respóndeme… ¿en verdad le negarías a un bebe el derecho de conocer a su padre?- Hinata negó mientras sentía como las lágrimas querían salir.

-no- respondió antes de salir corriendo, ella no era así y jamás lo seria, amaba a Naruto lo amaba más que a sí misma, pero jamás se lo perdonaría si hiciera algo tan inhumano como quitarle a un niño, a un pequeño inocente la felicidad de estar con su padre, no podría vivir con ello. Corrió hacia donde se vería con Naruto, lo diviso ahí parado esperándola, al verla la saludo y ella respondió con una sonrisa, pasaría ese día con Naruto, olvidando todo lo demás, como si fuera el último día de su vida. Y así era, sería su último día con su amado Naruto, después de eso, se alejaría de él. No podía anteponerse ante alguien que era tan puro y tan pequeño, después de todo a ella tampoco le gustaría que su bebe creciera sin un padre.

-**aun después de lo que dijo la pelos de chicle él bebe será de Naruto**- aclaro el Juubi.

-_lo sé_- esa respuesta no se la esperaba, esperaba que replicara que le gritara que jamás se antepondría ante un niño, pero no escucho queja alguna –_yo prometí que mi bebe seria de Naruto-kun, pero… el no será quien lo crie… no por tu capricho, él bebe de Sakura se quedara sin su padre_- siguió caminando agarrando el brazo del rubio mientras relucía una gran, pero falsa, sonrisa.

Había tomado una decisión, Sakura no podía mentir acerca de lo del bebe, después de todo, ella sentía la energía de aquel pequeño en Sakura, era real ese feto, esa vida existía, no era un invento, era tan real como ella misma, y al serlo también sentía como ella, y lo que no deseaba que sintiera era la falta de un padre. Ese bebe sería muy afortunado por tener un padre como Naruto, estaba segura que el rubio le daría todo el amor que necesitaría, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

La noche llego y la sucesión de Hanabi como heredera fue un éxito, todos celebraron y los grandes clanes estuvieron ahí, los Aburame, los Inuzuka, los Yamanaka, los Akimichi, los Nara, los Uchiha y los Uzumaki.

La celebración paso tranquila, además de que también paso con grandes cantidades de sake para los mayores. Todos bebían felices, excepto Hinata, ella por más que lo intento, no pudo pasar del primer vaso, al igual que Naruto y Sasuke, ellos dos porque no bebían y con muy buena razón, después del trauma vivido al ver a Tsunade acabarse cinco botellas de sake cuando ellos solo tenían 6 años les impedía tomar más de un vaso sin que aquellos horribles recuerdos volvieran.

Hinata se cansó de estar en ese lugar, se despidió y se fue, Naruto le ofreció acompañarla y ella sin dudarlo acepto, se dirigían al departamento de Hinata, estaba decidida, ese era el día, el día que el Juubi había esperado durante tantos años, durante 8 largos años.

Llegaron frente al departamento y Naruto estaba por despedirse, Hinata decidió dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos y beso con pasión a Naruto. Este se sorprendió de las acciones de la peli-azul.

Torpemente lograron entrar al apartamento y al hacerlo Hinata cerró la puerta con el pie, no necesitaba encender las luces para encontrar su habitación y sin ningún problema llegaron a ella. Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar su vestido negro pero Naruto la detuvo.

-no creo que estés en condiciones de…- Hinata no lo dejo continuar, y aprisionó sus labios contra los suyos, no quería oírlo hablar, entre menos lo hiciera las cosas serían más fáciles.

Comenzó a sacar el saco de Naruto pero él se resistía.

-Naruto-kun… por favor- pidió para luego darle un beso fugaz –te necesito- bastaron esas palabras para que Naruto también cediera y se quitara a gran velocidad su saco, desabotono su moño y se comenzó a quitar la camisa.

Acostó delicadamente a Hinata en la cama mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella, los besos comenzaron a ser exigentes, ambos cuerpos estaban demasiado excitados, ambos querían sentirse el uno al otro. Hinata por fin pudo quitarse el vestido quedando solamente en bragas, Naruto la admiro un momento, se veía tan hermosa tan perfecta. Era todo lo que él podía, y quería pedir. Desabotono su pantalón quedando solamente en bóxer, se relamió los labios, quería experimentar todo en ese momento, creía que habría cientos de ocasiones para hacerlo de todas las formas conocidas, cuan equivocado estaba. Comenzó a lamer lentamente el pecho de Hinata mientras con la mano masajeaba el otro pecho, ella solo emitía gemidos de placer. El aire se comenzó a sentir más caliente y el ya no podía aguantar más, se quitó su última prenda y comenzó a deslizar lentamente las bragas de Hinata. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él, tratando de evitar que las terminara de quitar.

-no are nada que tu no quieras- creía que con esas palabras ella se sentiría mejor, pero por el contrario vio como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse -¿qué ocurre?- se preocupaba porque lloraba, no la quería ver triste.

-lamento no ser la primera para ti- Naruto abrió los ojos a mas no poder y se alejó levemente de ella permitiéndole incorporarse lentamente.

-¿lo sabes?- ella asintió, él se sentía un completo idiota por haber caído con Sakura, él no quería pero ese día no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, y cuando se dio cuenta ya lo había hecho –lo lamento… yo no quería…- las lágrimas querían salir también de su parte pero Hinata lo beso dulcemente.

-lamento no ser la primera… pero, quiero que tú seas el primero- a Naruto le parecía casi imposible que una hermosa mujer como ella esperara por él, que lo quisiera a él, que lo amara a él.

Ambos volvieron a recostarse en la cama mientras Hinata se quitaba las bragas, Naruto la admiro un momento, ella era suya solamente suya, había esperado por él, se arrepentía de no haber esperado por ella, pero eso ya no importaba. Se posiciono entre sus piernas y la penetro, Hinata sentía un gran dolor en su intimidad, no tenía idea de que doliera tanto, pero después de unos momentos el dolor desapareció, Naruto comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, le dolía levemente pero al cabo de unos segundo aquel dolor desapareció por completo dado paso al placer. El vaivén era frenético hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo y se desplomaron en la cama con la respiración agitada y finalmente se dieron un corto pero apasionado beso antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Estaba cansada y casi dormida, pero aun así sabía que no podía hacerlo. Ya había cumplido su cometido, y como el Juubi le había dicho solo necesitaría de una vez para que ella quedara embarazada el diez colas se encargaría del resto. Comenzó a empacar sus cosas y las puso en la sala, las metió en una mochila ni muy grande ni muy chica, y se decidió a salir, se iría no se interpondría entre Naruto y Sakura, no por ellos sino por él bebe de la peli-rosa.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y así de lento la cerro, no se quedaría en la aldea, quizás volvería a la villa de la arena aun no lo sabía, pero algo tenia seguro se alejaría de Naruto para siempre.

-¿terminaste?- pregunto molesta una voz, la misma voz que otra vez estaba parada frente a su departamento recargada a la pared.

-después de hoy… no me volverás a ver- su voz estaba medio apagada, pero no pensaba dormir hasta no estar fuera de la aldea.

-gracias- Sakura sonrió ladinamente mientras veía como Hinata comenzaba a alejarse.

-que te quede algo muy claro… si no fuera por él bebe que esperas… no me alejaría de él- miro por última vez su departamento, dentro de este, Naruto estaría durmiendo plácidamente, pensando que ella estaba a su lado.

-por eso te lo agradezco… sabía que tu no serias tan inhumana y dejarías a un bebe sin su padre- dijo mientras volvía a tallar su vientre.

-de hecho si lo soy…- Sakura la vio confundida –estoy dejando a mi hijo sin su padre- Sakura se sorprendió.

-¿tu… también estas…?-

-no- la interrumpió antes de que terminara la pregunta –pero lo estaré- y al igual que Sakura paso su mano por su vientre lentamente, mientras en su mirada un brillo de dulzura aparecía.

-cuídate mucho Sakura, cuida a tu bebe y a Naruto-kun- pidió Hinata antes de reanudar sus pasos.

-descuida lo hare- cuando Hinata se alejó lo suficiente dio una gran sonrisa sínica, su plan había salido a la perfección, al fin Naruto era todo suyo y Hinata Hyuga ya no se interpondría entre ellos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí.**

**Capitulo listo, lemmon incluido. Mi primer lemmon o intento de ello.**

**Que les parecio? Les gusto? Merezco reviews? Ustedes deciden.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Era tarde, quizás las dos de la mañana pero a ella no le importaba, caminaba por el parque de la aldea, tenía que hacerlo para salir de esta. No sería buscada, ni acusada de traición, le había dejado un pergamino al Hokage argumentando sus razones para irse, sabía que lo que decía le daría un infarto al Minato, pero él debía enterarse que iba a ser abuelo, pero no de su bebe, su bebe solo tenía como abuelo a Hiashi.

Dirigió su mirada al frente y vio a Sasuke sentado en una banca del parque, viendo la nada mientras estaba vestido como para salir de la aldea a la vez que llevaba una mochila, tal vez él se iba de misión, y lamentablemente se tendría que despedir de él. Algo que quería evitar.

Se maldijo por no esconderse cuando él la boteo a ver, y a la vez se levantaba de la banca.

-¿lista?- ella solo se preguntaba a qué se refería el azabache -¿lista para irnos?- ¿había odio bien? ¿Irnos?

-¿a qué te refieres Sasuke-kun?- el Uchiha se paró de la banca y se acercó a ella.

-no trates de mentirme…- su mirada transmitía dulzura –sé que te vas… por lo de Sakura…- Hinata agacho el rostro –Naruto es un idiota lo se… pero tú no tienes que irte sola… yo quiero acompañarte, quiero estar contigo- alzo su rostro mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente.

-no tienes que hacerlo… es mi problema, Sasuke-kun… no quiero arrastrarte conmigo- Hinata se sentía triste, el en verdad la amaba y ella, sabía que jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos –además… tú tienes que liderar tu clan-.

-quiero hacerlo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… sé que jamás me llegaras a amar como a Naruto… pero aun así no me importa… mientras este a tu lado… nada me importa- Hinata lo abrazo mientras hundia su rostro en su pecho –y lo del clan… Mikoto-chan se podrá encargar- la hermana menor de Sasuke, era una verdadera genio incluso más que él, sabía que ella podría, así como la hermana de Hinata.

-gracias- susurro mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-te lo dije… sin importar que, te ayudare cuando lo necesites, solo pídelo- Hinata se sorprendió.

-¿aún lo recuerdas?- el azabache asintió.

-solo pídelo- repitió.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿te irías conmigo?- Sasuke sonrió mientras asentía.

-sabes que si, Hina-chan- volvió a besar su frente mientras la tomaba de la mano -¿y a dónde vamos?- pregunto interesado, sabía que Hinata se iría, sabia porque se iría, lo que no sabía era a donde.

-aun no lo sé- respondió la peli-azul mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida de la aldea.

* * *

Acababa de despertar, se estiro en la suave cama y tanteo a su lado, esperando encontrar a la chica que se suponía, dormía en ese momento con él. No encontró nada y despertó de sorpresa, se incorporó en la cama y busco con la mirada por toda la habitación.

Aún era temprano quizás las cuatro de la mañana, logro sentir un papel en la cama y lo abrió, la oscuridad no lo dejo ver bien lo que decía por lo que encendió la lámpara que había en la mesa a su lado.

La carta decía.

_Naruto-kun, sé que cuando despiertes ya no estaré contigo, sé que me buscaras, pero te pido que no lo hagas, no me volverás a ver en la aldea. _

_Este, fue el mejor día de mi vida, pero tristemente te tengo que dejar, tengo que dejar la felicidad que tú me das, por motivos de fuerza mayor. Créeme que si no fuera por eso no me alejaría de ti jamás, pero no quiero ser egoísta, no quiero negarle a un pequeño la oportunidad de conocer a su padre._

_Así es, Sakura está embarazada, felicidades serás papá, por favor acéptalos, ellos te necesitan cuida de ese bebe que viene en camino, hazlo por mí, no niegues a tu hijo, sé que si me quedo, estorbare, sé que serias capaz de dejar a ese bebe por mí, y eso es justo lo que no quiero que ocurra._

_Cuídate y al bebe. Con amor, Hinata._

Naruto sintió las lágrimas a punto de salir. Salió de la cama, se vistió y comenzó a buscar por todo el departamento, reviso los cajones de Hinata y su ropa ya no estaba, salió del departamento y la busco por las calles de la aldea. Ni rastro de ella.

Fue a la oficina de su padre, definitivamente él lo ayudaría a encontrarla. Al llegar vio a su padre sentado en su escritorio leyendo un pergamino y al entrar el, lo miro sorprendido.

-¿es verdad lo que dice aquí?- Naruto no entendía por lo que se acercó y leyó a lo que se refería su padre.

Hinata le había dejado a su padre una especie de informe acerca de sus razones por las cuales se iba, entre ellas, el embarazo de Sakura. Naruto agacho la cabeza mientras asentía, Minato solo suspiro.

-trae a Sakura aquí…- Naruto se sorprendió, acaso su padre iba a… -ustedes dos se casaran- no, no era verdad, él no quería estar con Sakura, pero recordó lo que le escribió Hinata.

_**Cuida de ese bebe que viene en camino, hazlo por mí.**_

No tenía opción, debía hacerlo, debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus errores, debía hacerlo por que Hinata se lo pidió, ella así lo quería y aunque él no quisiera respetaría su decisión.

-de acuerdo- fue lo único que respondió mientras salía de la oficina Hokage. No quería estar con Sakura, pero no podía decidir eso, Hinata se había ido, ella sabía lo que haría, y por eso decidió marcharse. Eso no era lo que él quería, su imagen de él y Hinata comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, mientras se hacía a su realidad, su triste y cruel realidad en el que la Hyuga no estaría más con él.

* * *

**13 años después…**

Un joven chico corría por las calles de Sunagakure en dirección a su hogar. Cruzo una esquina a gran velocidad y entro en su casa. Cerro la puerta con rapidez y se desplomo tras esta mientras daba un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Akira-kun, ya llegaste?- pregunto una mujer mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mientras veía al joven sentado en el suelo -¿otra vez te siguieron a casa?- pregunto agotada de la misma rutina diaria.

-si- respondió el joven mientras trataba de recobrar su respiración –dios, es que acaso no entienden que ninguna de ellas me interesa- su madre solo suspiro con él y luego regreso a la cocina.

-ya casi esta la comida- aviso la mujer mientras el chico asentía.

**-**de acuerdo madre- respondió mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas del comedor, volteo a ver a todos lados buscando a alguien pero no lo encontró -¿y papá?- pregunto interesado en saber dónde estaba el adulto.

-tenía una misión y se tuvo que ir… volverá en unos días- respondió su madre mientras aun le daba la espalda.

Akira solo suspiro, era un chico de cabello alborotado color negro azabache, de ojos tonalidad violeta y piel clara. Solo tenía doce años y en la academia era acosado continuamente por las chicas. Todos los días se repetía una rutina, él se levantaba en las mañanas y se iba tranquilo a la academia y al regresar a su casa, llegaba agitado mientras muchas chicas se quedaban fuera de su casa unos minutos antes de dispersarse, era frustrante para él, pero por suerte quedaba muy poco para que esa rutina acabara o al menos eso esperaba, después de todo, no faltaba mucho para que se graduara de la academia. No le sorprendía ser acosado, cada vez que se lamentaba de su desgracia cerca de su madre, ella le decía que lo mismo ocurría en la academia con su padre.

-¿Por qué tenías que casarte con él, madre?- pregunto en un leve gritillo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta que Sasuke-kun sea tu padre?- pregunto la peli-azul mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo.

-no es eso, es solo que si el no fuera mi padre no sería tan guapo y las chicas no me acosarían todos los días- respondió mientras hacia un puchero, que a su madre le pareció adorable.

-aunque Sasuke-kun no se haya casado conmigo… tu seguirías siendo igual de guapo… ¿o acaso crees que es solo por el que eres así?- el peli-negro negó rápidamente.

-eso no es lo que quiero decir… yo… me refería a… - no sabía que responderle a su madre, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, ella solo le sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello, hasta quedar más despeinado de lo que ya estaba.

-no te preocupes…ahora ve arriba a lavarte las manos- no tuvo que repetirlo, ya que el oji-violeta salió corriendo rumbo al baño para cumplir su orden, mientras la oji-perla solo se reía.

Hinata Hyuga, era una mujer de 32 años, de cabello negro azulado el cual le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura, ojos color perla y piel clara, igual que su hijo. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido después de que ella y Sasuke se fueron de la aldea. Al llegar a Sunagakure se enteró de que Gaara se había convertido en Kazekage, ella y Sasuke se establecieron como otros aldeanos más y un par meses después se casaron, después de eso, a los 8 meses tuvieron un pequeño bebe al que decidieron llamar Akira. La felicidad no cabía en ellos, y desde ese día, Akira fue lo más importante para ambos.

-**aunque Sasuke-kun no se haya casado conmigo, tu seguirías siendo igual de guapo**- oyó una burlona voz en su interior –**jajajaja, si tu hijo supiera a que te refieres**- Hinata solo cerro su mano hasta hacer un puño y comenzó a apretar conforme el Juubi hablaba.

-_y el jamás sabrá a que me refiero… ¿entendido?_- respondió molesta, ¿es que el jamás entendía?

-**de acuerdo… jamás lo sabrá, al menos no por mí**- Hinata entrecerró su mirada, a veces desearía no ser Jinchuuriki del Juubi, pero ya no tenía opción.

-_déjame en paz_- pidió molesta y a los pocos segundos las risas del demonio cesaron.

-¿mamá?- llamo el peli-negro.

-¿eh?- respondió un poco alterada.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado Akira.

-s-si estoy bien, Akira-kun… siéntate, ya vamos a comer- respondió la mujer mientras el chico solo obedecía.

-¿y qué hay de comer hoy?- pregunto interesado.

-lo que a ti más te gusta- el oji-violeta abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

-no te refieres a…- su madre solo asintió mientras le servía en un plato un tazón de –¡RAMEN!- grito emocionado el peli-negro mientras comenzaba a comer –gjracias maa… ejres ja megor- pronuncio con una gran porción de ramen en la boca.

-no hables con la boca llena- regaño su madre mientras el solo asentía y seguía comiendo, mientras ella lo veía –_definitivamente… eres igual a tu padre_- pensó mientras sonreía por sus adentros, recordando como cierto rubio solía hacer lo mismo cuando eran niños.

* * *

**¿FIN?**

**No, no es cierto, ¿en verdad creen que esto terminara así? ¿creen que no pondré porque el cabello de Akira es negro si el de su padre es rubio? El capítulo termino pero la historia no, ¿o sí?**

**Los dejare con la duda por hoy, pronto sabrán mi respuesta.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaro, esto es como la segunda temporada de la historia, por lo que las cosas quizás cambien un poco. Y se hable de otras cosas que no mencione al principio. **

**Bien, aclarado esto sigamos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Veía a su hijo hacer su equipaje, y eso la entristecía. Hacía poco más de tres meses que Akira había salido de la academia y en ese momento estaba preparándose para ir a hacer el examen chuunin, eso no era lo que la entristecía, al contrario le agradaba la idea de que su hijo fuera tan avanzado como para ser considerado lo suficientemente capacitado como para ascenderlo de nivel, el único problema era en donde era la cede del examen, Konoha.

Hacía mucho que ella había cortado toda comunicación con esa aldea, incluso cuando tenía una misión la rechazaba si era ir hacia esa aldea o tener que pasar por ella. Pero no por sus problemas le impediría ir a su hijo a conocer aquella aldea, si algo sabia a la perfección era que su hijo tenía un gran sentido por conocer nuevos lugares, y por esa misma razón cuando tenía 4 años casi lo pierden en el desierto, a ella casi se le detiene el corazón al ver que su hijo no estaba pero por suerte un ninja de la aldea lo logro encontrar y desde ese entonces Akira ya no salía de la aldea, aunque eso no quería decir que no quisiera.

-tranquila, mamá- oyó la voz de su hijo, quien estaba parado frente a ella –pronto volveré- Hinata asintió mientras las lágrimas querían salir.

-lo sé- abrazo a su hijo mientras sentía como unas gotas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas –cuídate mucho- Akira la apretó más, sentía una gran tristeza al pensar que no vería a sus padres en unos meses, pero él deseaba ir y conocer la aldea de la hoja, ya que había oído que en ese lugar habitaban los ninjas más fuertes, y el moría de ganas por comprobarlo.

-volveré en unos meses, lo prometo- su madre asintió mientras él agarraba su equipaje y comenzaba a avanzar rumbo a la salida.

-¿no te vas a despedir de mi?- oyó una voz desde la puerta de entrada de su habitación.

-¡papá!- grito emocionado al ver al azabache frente a el –volviste antes-

-no creías que no me despediría de ti ¿o sí?- Akira coloco su mano en su nuca mientras sonreía dando a entender que si lo creía –cuídate mucho, ¿entendido?- el peli-negro asintió –nada de peleas sin razón, ni deudas por nada- Sasuke sabía perfectamente que su hijo era muy dado a hacer cosas sin pensar.

-de acuerdo- abrazo a su padre y tras esto se fue.

-lo voy a extrañar mucho- afirmo Sasuke mientras veía por donde se había ido su hijo, cuando volteo a ver a su esposa, notó una mirada de pánico en su rostro -¿Hinata?- la peli-azul no reacciono, y Sasuke sabía que era lo que cruzaba por la mente de su esposa.

Rápidamente se dirigió a ella para abrazarla, cuando Hinata sintió el contacto comenzó a llorar sin parar, y Sasuke solo veía el sufrimiento que su esposa estaba sacando en ese momento y sabía perfectamente porque era.

-tranquila… no pasara lo que crees- afirmo tratando de reconfortarla.

-¿y si lo reconoce?- pregunto mientras alzaba su mirada dejando ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –¿y si él lo reconoce?- repitió horrorizada

-no lo hará, créeme… Naruto ni siquiera sabe que existe, ¿Por qué lo reconocería?- por lo visto ese cuestionamiento la calmo.

-tienes razón- levanto el rostro para ver el de su esposo, y este la veía con dulzura.

-tranquila, ¿si?- Hinata asintió.

Sasuke sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso con dulzura. Aunque se querían, Hinata todavía no lo amaba, porque en su corazón solo había lugar para un hombre, y se tuvo que alejar de él. A pesar de que no lo amaba, lo quería y para ella ya era normal besarlo, pero solo eso.

-de acuerdo- dijo para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

* * *

Muchas cosas había pasado en Konoha desde que Hinata se había ido esa noche sin razón. Ahora Naruto era el Hokage mientras que su padre disfrutaba su retiro con su madre, y el, fingía ser feliz con su esposa.

-¿Naruto-kun?- una voz se oyó desde la entrada de la oficina Hokage y el vio a la persona parada en esta.

-hola, Sakura- saludo el rubio mientras fingía una sonrisa.

Naruto Namikaze, un hombre de ya 33 años, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel tostada. Era el actual Hokage de Konoha desde hacía 7 años, para él, tristemente casado con una mujer que, a pesar de todo el tiempo de vivir juntos, jamás amo y estaba seguro de que jamás lo iba a hacer. A la única persona que en realidad amaba y jamás olvido, se había ido hacia casi 14 años. Toda su vida desde entonces había sido tristeza, pero en ese mar de melancolía, solo había algo que lo reconfortaba y le daba alegría a su vida, su hija.

-te vengo a avisar que los ninjas de la aldea de la arena llegaran en unas horas- aviso la peli-rosa para luego salir de la habitación.

Sakura Haruno, otra mujer de 33 años, de cabello rosa largo, ojos color verde y piel clara. A pesar de estar casada con Naruto por tantos años, él se mantenía distante y eso le dolía, a pesar de haberlo conseguido, aun sentía que él no estaba con ella, y todo era culpa de Hinata Hyuga, a pesar de haberse casado con él, este siempre mantuvo su distancia, muchos pensarían que era respeto, pero en realidad era indiferencia. Era obvio para ella que Naruto jamás sentiría nada más que simple amistad por ella, de hecho ni siquiera eso sentía, no sentía nada por ella. Además, sabía que solo estaba con ella por una simple y sencilla razón, su hija.

-_a pesar de no estar aquí… sigues interponiendote, Hinata_- prenso molesta la Haruno mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la torre Hokage.

Unas horas después, en la entrada de la aldea entraron 4 personas. Una mujer adulta, de aproximadamente 35 años, de cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas, unos ojos aguamarina y una piel blanca pero levemente tostada debido al calor que existía en su aldea. Una chica de quizás 12 años, de cabello castaño hasta poco debajo de los hombros y orbes color aguamarina, con una piel demasiado clara, pero no por eso la chica era menos linda. Un chico de 15 años, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos café claro y piel morena. Y finalmente, un joven chico de 13 años, de cabello negro azabache y ojos de tonalidad morada, piel clara aunque al igual que la adulta levemente bronceada.

-¡genial, ya llegamos!- grito emocionado el azabache.

-tranquilo, Akira-kun- pidió la castaña mientras trataba de hacer que su compañero de equipo no se sobre emocionara como siempre.

-pero como me pides que me tranquilice, si aquí hay muchos ninjas y yo…-

-nada de retar a nadie- advirtió su sensei –tu padre fue muy claro cuando me pidió que te cuidara-

-vamos, Temari-sensei - pidió el chico -¿acaso no me vas a dejar divertirme?- pregunto a lo que su sensei negó con la cabeza –que aburrida eres- susurro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero.

-jamás entendí lo que las chicas de la arena te veían- negó el castaño.

-ni yo tampoco- dijo el con tono molesto –y por eso siempre he odiado que me sigan hasta mi casa- volvió a hacer un puchero mientras tanto su maestra como su compañera se reían.

-vamos chicos, tenemos que ir a presentarnos con el Hokage- dijo su sensei tratando de que Akira no contara sus problemas personales, de nuevo.

-de acuerdo- dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Sentía que los días eran semanas, y las semanas meses. Extrañaba a su hijo, y a pesar de que todo parecía normal, ella aun sentía esa angustia de que Naruto supiera quien era Akira. Pronto su hijo regresaría, y con él la paz que había estado sintiendo los últimos 14 años.

Se encontraba en la terraza de su casa, viendo el cielo mientras sentía el aire helado del desierto en el rostro.

-_Juubi_- hablo la peli-azul con voz levemente deprimida.

-**¿Qué ocurre Hinata?**- pregunto el diez colas con voz aburrida.

-_¿Cómo crees que este Akira-kun?_- pregunto tratando de crear una conversación entre ambos.

-**…**- el Juubi no respondió a esto.

-¿_qué ocurre?_- pregunto preocupada por el silencio del demonio.

-**nada**- respondió con un tono de ¿preocupación? Hinata no entendía el por qué esto, pero prefirió ignorarlo y seguir sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más, lamento si me tarde un poco. Esto va como por la mitad, y aún faltan muchas cosas por descubrir, y quizás uno que otro lemmon e¬e jejeje.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Estaba sentado tras su escritorio en su oficina, meditando todo lo que había pasado, desde hacía poco más de cinco semanas los chicos de la aldea de la arena habían llegado y tres días después de eso los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin iniciaron. Estaba un poco preocupado, especialmente desde que conoció a los jóvenes. Todos eran unos chicos normales, pero el que más le llamo la atención fue el tal Akira.

-Uchiha Akira- pronuncio mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, ese chico solo podía ser hijo de dos jóvenes Uchiha, Itachi o Sasuke. Ambos habían desaparecido del radar de Konoha desde hacía años. Itachi había sido expulsado de la aldea tras haber tratado de abusar de Hinata, y Sasuke… él había desaparecido la misma noche que Hinata.

Entrecerró la mirada mientras los recuerdos volvían. El sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, Hinata y Sasuke habían huido juntos. Para muchos parecía una fuga de enamorados, las fans de Sasuke enloquecieron diciendo que Hinata había tenido mucha suerte, para todos era algo realmente romántico pero para el no. Para él fue todo menos romántico, fue doloroso, fue frustrante, fue molesto. Desde ese entonces sentía tantas cosas, pero sabía que jamás le iba a poder reclamar nada a Sasuke, era su culpa que el azabache hubiera tenido una oportunidad con SU Hinata, después de todo, él ya había hecho una estupidez que le había costado su felicidad.

-Hokage-sama- una voz lo despertó de sus pensamientos, Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y al ver quien estaba ahí sonrió.

-hola, Hinaichigo-chan- saludo el rubio con una gran sonrisa -¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto.

-nada, solo que se me hizo buena idea venir a verlo- respondió la joven peli-roja.

-vamos, ¿desde cuándo tanto formalismo?- pregunto el rubio algo harto de que todos lo trataran así, el seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, bueno casi el mismo.

-lo siento, pero mi madre me ha dicho que tenga respeto cuando este frente a ti- respondió dando una gran sonrisa.

-vamos, eres mi hija, no tienes por qué ser tan respetuosa- aclaro el joven dando una gran sonrisa zorruna.

Hinaichigo Namikaze, la hija del Hokage Naruto Namikaze y Sakura Haruno. Una joven chica de 14 años, de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, la viva imagen de su madre y un carácter casi idéntico al de su padre, una chica relajada, que le encantaba hacer bromas y comportarse como una niña pequeña, aunque ya no lo era. Esa joven era la única que aún le sacaba una sonrisa al rubio.

-de acuerdo, papá- dijo la chica dando una gran sonrisa.

-te conozco bien, dime ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con tono interesado mientras se recargaba sobre su escritorio y juntaba sus manos para colocar su rostro sobre ella.

-bueno lo que pasa, es que… quería que supieras que… me-me gusta alguien- respondió la chica con una gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿y se podría saber quién robo el corazón de MI hija?- pregunto dando un enfoque en el "mi", dándole cierto aire amenazador.

La oji-verde asintió.

* * *

En un par de semanas su hijo regresaría y todo volvería a la normalidad, no era como si algo hubiera cambiado, solo que sentía una gran intranquilidad al no saber nada de él desde hacía casi dos meses.

-tranquila, Hinata- hablo el hombre acostado al lado de ella en aquella cama.

-e-estoy tranquila- afirmo la peli-azul.

-no, no lo estás- contradijo el azabache alzándose lo suficiente como para poder recargar su cuerpo sobre su brazo –sé que estas preocupada sobre como vayan las cosas entre Akira y Naruto- Hinata se estremeció al oír el nombre del rubio.

-me preocupa un poco, eso es todo- respondió mientras aun le daba la espalda a su esposo.

-tranquila, pronto estará de vuelta y todo seguirá tan tranquilo como hasta ahora- pronuncio, tratando que con sus palabras su esposa pudiera dormir.

-lo prometes- su voz se oía algo somnolienta.

-lo juro- le susurró al oído, para con esas palabras ambos quedar dormidos.

* * *

Se encontraba tan nerviosa, había recibido la noticia que en un par de horas, quizás menos, los ninjas que habían ido a Konoha por el examen de aseso a chunnin volverían, y el no aguantaba las ganas por ver a su hijo.

Finalmente se veía un grupo de personas acercarse a la aldea a gran velocidad, pero se veían mas de las que se habían ido, parecían tres mas las que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia la aldea. Logro divisar a su hijo corriendo directamente hacia ella a gran velocidad, dejando a su equipo atrás.

-¡MAMÁ!- grito emocionado de volver a ver a su madre esperando estrecharla en sus brazos.

-que bien que hayas vuelto, Akira-kun- sentía las lagrimas querer salir de sus ojos, su hijo volvía y su vida volvería a ser normal.

Llego a la entrada de la aldea y estrecho a su madre entre sus brazos, feliz de volver a verlo.

-me alegra verte de nuevo mama, no sabes todo lo que me ha pasado- afirmo el azabache.

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto, pero antes de que el chico pudiera responder, el resto del equipo llego a la entrada de la aldea, Hinata abrió los ojos a mas no poder al ver ahí a cierto rubio que había dejado atrás hacia mucho tiempo, quien también la veía sorprendido.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Na-Naruto?- no podía creerlo, al parecer las cosas si habían cambiado después de todo, a quien menos deseaba ver por el resto de su vida estaba ahí, parado, frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio aun sin salir de su asombro.

-yo vivo aquí- respondió cambiando su tono a uno más frio.

-mamá/papá- Hinaichigo y Akira hablaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que se sonrieron entre sí pero luego volvieron a ver a sus padres para volver a hablar al mismo tiempo -¿se conocen?- ninguno de los dos sabía que responder, después de todo, no creyeron volver a verse, jamás.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo listo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y quieran seguir leyéndome**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Se sentía incomoda en ese momento, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Mantenía la mirada gacha, viendo su plato, levanto la mirada discretamente para encontrarse con el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella, parecía estar en la misma situación que ella. Desvió la mirada a su derecha y vio a su hijo sentado mientras disfrutaba su cena con una gran sonrisa, luego viro hacia la izquierda y vio a su esposo sentado, viendo detenidamente al rubio frente a ellos.

-entonces… Hokage, ¿a qué debo su visita?- pregunto Gaara tratando de bajar la tensión del ambiente.

-bueno… yo… mi familia y yo hemos venido porque…- se encontraba algo nervioso, no sabía por qué razón exactamente, tal vez por volver a ver a Hinata, o por descubrir que estaba casada con Sasuke, o por que tuviera un hijo, o quizás las tres juntas –mi hija…- en ese momento comenzaba a dudar si decirlo o no, si aprobarlo o no.

-madre, padre…- la firme voz de Akira llamo la atención de los presentes –yo…- ser el centro de atención lo intimido un poco, pero luego de un par de segundos volvió al tono firme del inicio –me enamore de Hinaichigo-chan- declaro dulcemente –sé que somos muy jóvenes y todo eso pero… me quiero comprometer con ella- pidió en suplica, tanto a sus padres como a los de ella.

Naruto y Sakura ya lo sabían, pero después de conocer a los padres de Akira, comenzaron a dudar si fue lo correcto dar su consentimiento en Konoha.

-Akira…- comenzó a hablar Sasuke un poco nervioso, rara vez actuaba así. Volteo a ver a su esposa, su flequillo cubría sus ojos, pero en sus labios no había expresión que le diera una pista de que responder, era neutral, así que opto por decir lo más sensato acerca de aquel tema –tu madre y yo… creemos que es…-

-una gran noticia- Hinata interrumpió a Sasuke, sabía que él se negaría, pero ella sabía algo que nadie más, un oscuro secreto acerca de su hijo que nadie nunca iba a saber, solo ella y el Juubi.

Todos se sorprendieron, incluso el Kazekage. Naruto estaba atónito, pero no le sorprendía la respuesta de Hinata, después de todo, lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había quedado en el pasado, no permitiría que eso abrumara el futuro de sus hijos que, al poco tiempo de conocerse se amaban casi tanto como ellos solían hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Sasuke tenía una expresión demasiado exagerada a la sorpresa, ¿había oído bien a su esposa? ¿Le había dado su consentimiento a su hijo? No entendía cuál era la razón de, a su parecer, locura, porque eso era, una locura. Akira no era su hijo, lo amaba como a uno pero jamás lo seria por completo, no era su sangre. Por más que lo añorara y pidiera jamás lo seria, pero sabía de quien era, de quien había engendrado Hinata a su hijo, y eso era lo que más lo confundía acerca de la decisión de su esposa. Iba a hablar, pero prefirió no decir nada. Ese no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para esa conversación.

Durante casi un minuto, hubo un silencio sepulcral en aquella habitación, pero gracias a que Gaara saco un tema a flote, todo se calmó. Hinata mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa desde que había aceptado la idea de su hijo, y así siguió toda la noche. Por otro lado Sakura estaba algo perturbada, ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Hinata era la madre del novio de su hija, pero debió haberlo sospechado, solo dos personas pudieron haber sido el padre de Akira, y dudaba mucho que Itachi diera su apellido a un niño, había sido realmente estúpida por no pensar en esa escena que había frente a ellos, Sasuke, Hinata y Akira, sonriendo alegremente mientras su hija se unía a su alegría.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el tiempo pasó volando y era ya muy tarde cuando dejaron de charlar en aquel comedor.

-es muy tarde, Kazekage-sama- hablo Sasuke –nos retiramos- informo al momento que su familia se paraba de sus sillas y hacían una reverencia, primero al Kazekage y luego al Hokage.

-con su permiso- dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Kazekage- hablo el rubio Hokage llamando la atención del nombrado –hemos venido a Sunagakure con la intensión de quedarnos un tiempo, no muy largo pero tampoco muy corto, me pregunta si nos daría alojamiento en su aldea durante ese tiempo- el peli-rojo asintió.

-descuide Hokage, ya tenemos todo eso listo- Hinata alcanzo a oír esa conversación y salió del lugar con una burlona sonrisa, definitivamente Naruto había cambiado mucho, incluso quizás, ya amaba a su esposa.

* * *

-¿Por qué aceptaste?- pregunto Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-lo que paso entre Naruto y yo… -aun recordaba aquellos momentos, deseaba poder volver al pasado y cambiar lo que había ocurrido, pero no se podía, además, no tenía que ser desagradecida, Sasuke estaba con ella a pesar de todo -no tiene nada que ver con Akira- termino su respuesta un poco dudosa.

-¿enserio?- levanto una ceja –Hinata… ambos sabemos que Akira no… no es mi hijo- lo último lo dijo en voz baja, como si las paredes pudieran oírlos y contar lo que ocurría en la habitación.

-Sasuke-kun…- odiaba cuando Sasuke se lo recordaba, la lastimaba cuando lo hacía –tal vez tu no seas su padre… pero él te ama como si lo fueras… el cree que eres su padre… ¿acaso le dirás que no es verdad?- el peli-negro negó.

-jamás se lo diré… yo lo amo como un hijo, es mi hijo… pero aun así no entiendo porque aceptaste que Akira y la hija de Naruto…- no sabía cómo expresarlo.

-¿se comprometieran?... ellos se aman- respondió tranquilamente.

-pero… ellos dos… son…-

-no lo son- era la segunda vez que lo interrumpía en la noche –ellos no son hermanos, Sasuke-kun, si de algo puedo estar segura, es de eso- se acostó en su cama, dándole la espalda al lado de su esposo. Definitivamente, estaba enojada.

* * *

Todo estaba en total silencio, parecía que Naruto ya se había dormido, pero la realidad estaba muy alejada. Su mirada estaba perdida, durante los últimos 13 años había estado anhelando volver a ver a Hinata, y ahora que la encontraba, no era como el esperaba. Ella estaba casada, pero el también, así que no podía quejarse, además él sabía que ella había hecho una vida con su ex-compañero de equipo.

Y por lo visto, no habían desperdiciado el tiempo, ahora tenían un hijo, por suerte se parecía más a su madre que a Sasuke, pero lo que lo entristecía no era eso, sino que calculando la edad del chico, no pasó ni un mes desde que ella lo abandonó cuando se embarazó.

Los ojos le escocían y no tardaron en hacer aparición las lágrimas. Se levantó de la cama que compartía con su esposa, al hacerlo, ella se movió haciendo ademan de despertar, pero el sueño fue más fuerte que ella y no se lo permitió. Se puso unos pantalones ninjas y una camisa negra, no pensaba salir en ropa interior por las frías calles de aquella aldea.

Salió de la habitación y por consiguiente del departamento que el Kazekage les había dado. Comenzó a caminar por las desiertas calles de Suna, ya era muy tarde, parecía que toda la aldea se había dormido, o casi toda. No muy lejos vio la oficina del Kazekage aun con la luz encendida. No estaría mal saludar a Gaara, ya eran amigos desde hacía algunos años, además quería hablar con alguien.

Llegó al lugar y tocó la puerta de la oficina del Kage. Recibiendo un _"adelante"_, y entró.

-Hokage, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó extrañado de verlo ahí.

-no, solo pasaba por aquí y decidí saludar- explicó el rubio mientras veía a su amigo revisando unos papeles, con los ojos algo rojos del cansancio, así se debía ver el cuándo estaba en su puesto en la aldea –¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó, si su amigo le decía que si, tendría algo en que enfocarse y ya no pensar en la familia de Hinata.

-no, gracias- respondió el peli-rojo –pero no me caería mal distraerme un poco- dejó los papeles que tenía en la mano y se recargo en su silla –además, si tú viniste aquí, es para olvidarte de algo, ¿o me equivoco?- Naruto sonrió.

-me conoces bien- respondió.

-lo mismo pasa con Hinata- la sonrisa de Naruto se borró, lo cual el listo Kazekage notó -¿tiene que ver con ella?- pregunto verdaderamente interesado, no porque fuese una persona entrometida en la vida de los demás, sino por que tratándose de la peli-azul que era su amiga de la infancia, le importaba.

-yo… me sorprendió que ella tuviera un hijo- estaba por relatarle toda su vida, por decirle cuanto amaba a la chica, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

-cuando me entere de su embarazo a mí también me sorprendió- admitió el Kazekage.

-no… no es solo por eso- se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en una silla frente al peli-rojo –cuando ella regreso a Konoha…- no sabía cómo contarle su historia, quizás era hora de contarla a alguien, después de todo la había guardado durante muchos años –yo la amaba, aun la amo… pero ella… se fue- bajo la cabeza, los ojos le escocían de nuevo y odiaba eso –ella también me amaba, me lo dijo… pero se casó… y… - ya no podía continuar, sabía que era su culpa que Sasuke pudiera tener una oportunidad, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido –luego se embarazo…- Gaara lo vio confundido.

-¿de dónde sacas que se embarazo después de casarse?- Naruto levanto la mirada algo sorprendido.

-¿a-a que te refieres?- sentía las lágrimas al borde de salir, pero ante la pregunta de Gaara no se desbordaron más.

-cuando Hinata llego a Suna… ya estaba embarazada- Naruto se quedó atónito, ¿Hinata ya estaba embarazada antes de llegar a Suna?, ahora entendía por qué se habían casado.

-¿estás seguro?- quería cerciorarse de que Gaara no se equivocara, porque de ser cierto lo que él le decía… entonces tal vez, solo tal vez.

-estoy seguro- en los labios del rubio quería formarse una sonrisa, pero a pesar de intentarlo no podía sonreír, sus labios temblaban y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos -¿estás bien?- pregunto de nuevo el Kage de la arena.

-s-sí, yo… me tengo que ir- se levantó y se fue tan rápido que Gaara no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse, pero el no noto la velocidad en la que había hecho las cosas, para el todo paso tan lento.

No sabía que pensar en ese momento, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía algo lógico pero a la vez ilógico. Comenzó a saltar sobre los techos de las casas, sentía el frio aire en su rostro, lo hacía sentir vivo. Llego a su destino, estaba frente a una de las tantas casas de la aldea de la arena. Podía ver a través de la ventana a la pareja que dormía en aquella cama, aunque el hombre casi no se veía, quien le importaba sí. Se veía tan hermosa dormida, sus labios aun temblaban pero no era por frio sino por algo más, algo cálido recorría su interior. Tenía que ser cierto, debía de serlo. Salto a otro tejado y esta vez veía al adolecente que dormía en su cama a toda la expansión que le daba su cuerpo, sonrió al verlo, con cada momento que lo veía se convencía más de aquella loca idea.

-¿es mi hijo?- preguntó al viento, el cual se llevó consigo su duda, tal vez trataría de advertir a alguien de lo que el Hokage pensaba.

* * *

**Aquí la continuación, me tomo un poco de tiempo y esfuerzo pero aquí está el resultado. Espero que les guste.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 **

Era su hijo, tenía un hijo con la mujer que amaba, aunque se parecía a su madre físicamente, el tiempo que convivio con él en Konoha lo hizo darse cuenta que su forma de ser era como la suya, sabía que solo su heredero podría comer más ramen que él, definitivamente sangre Uzumaki corría por sus venas. Después de ver a su hijo por unos momentos, recordó el pequeño inconveniente que había entre su familia y el, Sasuke. Pero he ahí otro problema, sus hijos estaban comprometidos.

-¿Por qué permitiste esto, Hinata?- se preguntó mientras entrecerraba la mirada, Hinata lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello, pero porque no se había negado al compromiso era un completo misterio para él.

Después de hacerse esa misma pregunta una y otra vez, decidió regresar a su alojamiento, ya era tarde, y después de la reconfortante platica con el Kazekage, el sueño le había regresado.

-¿entonces van a ir?- preguntó el azabache a sus padres.

-por supuesto que vamos- respondió su padre –no dejaremos que te diviertas solo tú- el chico sonrió alegremente.

-¿vamos los tres?- preguntó ahora la madre.

-no- se apresuró a responder, aunque eso causo que lo gritara –bueno, yo… pensaba ir con Hinaichigo-chan- reveló sus planes con un gran sonrojo, causando que su madre le sonriera y su padre se riera.

-no intentes nada mas con ella, no queremos a Konoha de enemiga- bromeó su padre.

-jamás le haría nada- respondió con su rostro rojo como un tomate maduro.

-eres igual a tu madre- se burló de nuevo –ella se ponía igual cuando éramos niños- Hinata se sonrojo al oír como Sasuke le decía eso a su hijo.

-¿enserio?- pregunto interesado por la infancia de sus padres, ellos casi nunca hablaban de ello -¿te ponías así por papá?- Sasuke dejó de burlarse ante aquella pregunta, si algo Hinata no podía hacer, era mentirle a su hijo.

-yo…- no sabía que responder, por lo que se quedó callada durante unos segundos -solía sonrojarme con todos- admitió aun sonrojada, pero sobretodo molesta con Sasuke.

-así que de ahí lo saque- habló viendo hacia el tejado.

-bueno, si no te apresuras ya no podrás pedirle a Hinaichigo que vaya contigo- dijo el azabache mayor con voz algo nerviosa, lo que quería era que su hijo no preguntara nada más acerca de su pasado, sabía que Hinata no lo resistiría.

-es cierto- cayó en cuenta de la realidad y salió corriendo –los veo después- Sasuke y Hinata alcanzaron a oírlo mientras corría.

-Hinata…- no sabía que decir en ese instante, sabía que Hinata no estaría bien.

-Sasuke, eres un idiota- le dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

-lo siento, no era mi intención…-

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- pregunto molesta –sabes que no le hablamos del pasado por eso- le reprochó.

-lo siento- repitió.

-eso no quita el hecho de que nos haya preguntado, sabes que no puedo mentirle- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras hablaba.

-lo sé, lo siento- repitió un poco molesto porque ella parecía no escucharlo.

-…- Hinata no dijo nada más, sabía que si continuaba, terminaría peleándose con Sasuke, de nuevo, como lo habían hecho los últimos días –saldré un momento- camino molesta y azotó la puerta al salir, estaba más molesta incluso que en la noche anterior.

-dios- exclamo Sasuke mientras se dejaba caer en el primer asiento que encontró -¿Qué nos pasa en los últimos días?- se preguntó, y a los pocos segundos la respuesta le llegó, la familia Namikaze.

* * *

-¿_en que estaba pensando?_- se preguntó mentalmente, molesta.

-**parecía que no pensaba**- recibió la respuesta del Juubi.

-_¿Qué quieres?_- pregunto ahora fastidiada.

-**nada, solo quería advertirte que alguien se acerca**- Hinata cayó en cuenta de lo que le había dicho el Juubi era cierto, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo como para ocultarse.

-_la próxima vez, avisa antes_- en respuesta recibió una risa burlona por parte de la bestia.

-¡Hinata!- oyó la voz de Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo mientras sonreía, esa imagen le pareció tan hermosa, como si lo que había ocurrido en esos trece años no hubiese pasado.

-Naruto-sama, ¿se le ofrece algo?- a pesar de que le quería decir "Naruto-kun" tuvo que evitarlo, no quería que él le tuviera mucha confianza, no quería pasar mucho tiempo con él.

-vamos Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué tanto formalismo?- pregunto un poco triste por la forma en la que lo llamaba.

-porque es el Hokage- la sonrisa de Naruto comenzó a borrarse lentamente, para al cabo de unos segundos, desaparecer.

-Hinata…- estaba un poco nervioso por lo que iba a decir –tengo algo que preguntarte- la peli-azul lo miró con duda, pero su rostro no la ayudaba a saber que quería, solo tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿s-si?- por alguna razón no quería saber lo que le quería decir.

-dime la verdad, Sasuke… ¿no es el padre de Akira?- Hinata sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho –Akira… ¿es mi hijo?- Hinata no podía responder, Naruto creía que Akira era suyo, eso complicaba mucho las cosas, ciertamente se parecía mucho a él.

-no- respondió tranquila –él no es tu hijo- ahora fue el turno del rubio en sentir opresión en el pecho, si Hinata nunca pudo hacer algo, era mentir.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con toda la voz que pudo sacar.

-no es tu hijo ¿Qué te hizo creer eso?- pregunto fingiendo confusión, aunque ella sabía de donde lo había sacado, su hijo tenía una forma de ser demasiado parecida a la de Naruto.

-mientes- no creía lo que ella le decía –él… es como yo-

-así lo criamos, tanto Sasuke-kun como yo queríamos que fuera como tú- respondió tranquila.

-no te creo, es mi hijo, lo sé, lo siento- casi lo quería gritar, por suerte no había nadie cerca que los oyera.

-Naruto, él no es tu hijo ¿Por qué te cuesta creerlo?-

-él es mi hijo, tiene que serlo- se negaba a creerle a Hinata –un Jinchuuriki tiene 10 meses de embarazo ¿Cómo explicas eso?- sabía que ella no tenía nada para decirle, pero se equivocó.

-bien, ¿quieres que te lo diga?- Naruto asintió –después de que nos fuimos, el Juubi accedió a que mi hijo fuera de Sasuke-kun, ya que no pude tenerlo de ti- a ella también le dolía decirle eso, pero era la única forma de convencerlo.

-no- esa palabra apenas le pudo salir en un hilillo de voz.

-no te quería lastimar, pero si solo así dejas de insistir en ello, te lo diré…- sentía las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos –lo hice con Sasuke, ¿entiendes?, Sasuke es el padre de mi hijo, tú no eres su padre, Hinaichigo no es su hermana, ellos no son nada, y tú tampoco eres nada de él- le grito rápidamente, aunque lo suficientemente lento como para que él le oyera claramente, no quería volver a repetirlo.

-no… no pudiste… mientes… ¡mientes!- grito antes de salir corriendo, alejándose de Hinata.

-lamento herirte… pero es el único modo- le dijo una vez que se alejó.

-**¿Por qué no simplemente le dijiste la verdad?**- pregunto interesado el Juubi –**¿Por qué no le dijiste que Akira…?**-

-_¡cállate!_- gritó aun llorando, estaba muy herida como para discutir con él.

-**vamos, Hinata… ¿por qué no le dijiste lo que en verdad ocurrió?**- le preguntó tranquilamente.

-_no quiero que lo sepa… no quiero que nadie lo sepa, ¿entiendes, Juubi?_- pregunto aun llorando.

-**entiendo, entiendo**- fue la última respuesta que obtuvo.

-creo que mejor regreso a casa, no quiero llegar tarde al festival- se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba del suelo.

* * *

-¿estás lista?- pregunto Sasuke mientras entraba a la habitación.

-si- respondió mientras el azabache la veía. Vestía un kimono de color blanco con flores de un tono azul oscuro, perfecto para ella. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, y su rostro estaba levemente maquillado.

-te ves hermosa- afirmo mientras la veía de arriba abajo.

-tú también te vez bien- respondió al cumplido. Sasuke vestía un kimono de tono negro azabache con las esquinas blancas.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto sonriendo y Hinata asintió.

* * *

Había perdido de vista a Sasuke, y ahora no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Estaba en medio del festival de otoño, había personas por todas partes y encontrar al azabache era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-¡ah!- soltó un leve gritillo cuando sintió que había sitio un jalón desde un callejón -¿Qué demonios…?- no pudo continuar la pregunta, ya que reconoció a su captor en el momento que le vio el rostro -¿Naruto?- lo llamo algo confundida por sus acciones, estaba vestido igual que cuando lo encontró hacia unas horas, con su pantalón ninja y su camisa negra con un remolino naranja en medio.

-¿Por qué me mientes?- pregunto con su voz quebradiza, aunque era un tono distinto a la tristeza, estaba ebrio.

-no estás bien- le dijo ella haciendo caso omiso de lo que él le pregunto.

-dime, ¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a llorar –creí que teníamos algo especial… o… ya entiendo, a ti siempre te ha gustado el Teme ¿no es así?- esta vez se oía algo distinto, un poco ¿mordaz?, tal vez.

-tienes que irte a desc…- no pudo terminar, Naruto aprisionó contra la pared mientras sujetaba sus muñecas –su…suéltame- trataba de soltarse, pero le era imposible.

-una noche la pásate conmigo, y el resto con el Teme- puso su rostro en su hombro, mientras su nariz recorría la zona, aspirando su aroma –sabes, no lo he vuelto a hacerlo desde ese día- confesó mientras enterraba su rostro en su piel –creo que incluso ya olvide como se hace- dio una risa ante eso.

-Naru…- no pudo terminar de nuevo, esta vez porque Naruto aprisiono sus labios contra los suyos, ella trató de negarse, pero el parecía no darse por vencido. Hinata comenzó a ceder lentamente, aunque el sabor a sake en su boca la hacía darse cuenta de lo que hacía y trataba de liberarse.

-Hinata, no me rechaces, por favor- le pidió para luego volver a besarla, esta vez ella correspondió el beso desde el inicio, finalmente había cedido. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y enterró sus dedos en su cabello. Naruto colocó su mano derecha tras la nuca de la Hyuga para profundizar más el beso, mientras con la izquierda comenzó a tocar su cuerpo sobre la ropa.

Hinata sabía que eso no iba por buen camino, había decidido corresponderle el beso porque él se lo había pedido, pero eso iba a otro nivel.

-_no_- trató de soltarse pero Naruto no la dejaba, por el contrario se aferraba más a ella y eso la preocupaba.

-**vamos, Hinata…**- oyó la voz del Juubi –**tiene trece años desde la última vez**- su estruendosa risa la hizo darse cuenta de que el disfrutaba de la situación en la que estaba.

-_yo no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, ¿entiendes?_- respondió molesta.

-**entonces yo te ayudare**- ofreció su extraña ayuda.

El cuerpo de Hinata dejo de luchar contra los impulsos del rubio, rodeo su cintura con su pierna, causando que su kimono se alzara. Naruto comenzó a acariciar su pierna mientras hacía movimientos de penetración.

-_¿Qué estás haciendo?_- pregunto molesta, viendo lo que su cuerpo hacía.

-**yo no hago nada…**- Hinata frunció el ceño, y el diez colas estaba seguro que si ella supiera donde estaba, le mandaría una mirada asesina.

-_¿Qué no haces nada?... entonces, ¿Qué es esto?_- pregunto mientras veía a su cuerpo actuar de esa forma.

-**solo déjate llevar, o tendré que ayudarte de nuevo**- oyó otra sonora risa del Juubi mientras veía lo que hacía su cuerpo.

Naruto había introducido su lengua a su boca mientras ella trataba de imitarlo. Las manos del rubio se encargaban de deshacer el nudo del kimono hasta que este finalmente se deshizo. La prenda cayó levemente por sus hombros, dejando ver su blanca piel. Naruto no desaprovecho eso y comenzó besar su hombro, dejando un rastro de húmedos besos hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Hinata emitió un leve gemido al sentir la mano del oji-azul masajeando su pecho, pero después de un segundo soltó un gemido más alto debido a que el rubio comenzó a succionar su pezón, como si de un bebé hambriento se tratase.

Enterraba sus manos en la cabellera de Naruto, tratando de sentir más placer al hacerlo. Por otro lado el seguía su faena mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar su pantalón.

-entra- pidió la peli-azul con voz ronca, y Naruto obedeció. De una sola estocada entro en ella, al principio sintió un inmenso dolor, pero no tan fuerte como el de la primera vez, pero poco a poco fue dando paso a un inmenso placer. El Namikaze comenzó a entrar y salir, al principio lento, pero después comenzó a acelerar la penetración, hasta dar envestidas frenéticas. Sus labios no se despegaron en ningún instante. A pesar de que él estaba ebrio y ella manipulada por el Juubi, ambos sabían lo que pasaban, y deseaban continuar -¡m-más, Naruto…m-mas!- pidió en un sonoro grito, por suerte el ruido fuera del callejón impedía que los sonidos que había en este, no salieran de ahí.

-ya… casi- después de un par de embestidas más, Naruto derramo todo su néctar dentro de ella. Ambos terminaron exhaustos, aunque deseosos de más, pero ya habían hecho mucho en esa noche.

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!- finalmente, Hinata volvió en si –no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, te odio- Naruto lo a veía confundido, hacia unos segundos ella se le había entregado como nunca creyó que volvería a ocurrir, y ahora se lo reprochaba.

-Hinata… yo…- su voz se oía menos ebria, aunque él no había hecho ese acto inconscientemente, de eso podía estar seguro.

-¿Quién está ahí?- una conocida voz para ambos amantes comenzó a adentrarse en el callejón.

-vete- no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, ya que el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿mamá?- finalmente, el azabache la reconoció, sintiendo un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas la verla tan desarreglada -¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó, mientras la peli-roja junto a él se preguntaba lo mismo.

-yo…- no sabía que decirle a su hijo, y ni loca le iba a decir que acababa de tener relaciones con el padre de su novia –yo…- el sonido de un bote de metal chocando contra el suelo hizo que los tres presentes voltearan.

-dios, Hinata, no debimos…- de pronto Sasuke salió de las sombras, mientras se acomodaba el kimono negro -¡ah!, ho-hola hijo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto fingiendo nerviosismo, mientras Hinata lo veía sorprendida de la presencia del Uchiha mayor.

-¡¿no pueden esperar a llegar a casa?!- grito Akira, rojo como un tomate.

-lo sentimos, hijo… pero no pudimos evitarlo- se disculpó Sasuke mientras daba una sonrisa divertida por la expresión de su hijo.

-_Sasuke-kun_- parecía que Sasuke la había visto, sabía lo que había pasado ahí, y la había ido a ayudar, se sentía profundamente mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y más por su pobre esposo, él no debía de sufrir algo como eso, él la amaba y ella… seguía enamorada de la persona equivocada.

* * *

La habitación estaba en total silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada y ambos rostros estaban serios.

-Sasuke-kun, lo siento- finalmente, Hinata no pudo aguantar más y lo dejó salir –yo… no debí… tú no te merecías algo como eso- se sentó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, estaba muy avergonzada.

-tranquila- la rodeo con el brazo y la atrajo hacia si –no te preocupes- respondió tranquilo, Hinata lo volteo a ver, y su rostro estaba intacto, no había decepción, no había desprecio, no había tristeza, no había ira, no había nada.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?- pregunto mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –soy una persona horrible… ¿Por qué, después de lo que te hice…?- Sasuke la abrazo apegándola más a su cuerpo.

-sabía que pasaría- respondió tranquilo –tu siempre lo amaste a él, yo entendí eso hace mucho, y me resigne a una vida sin ti… cuando supe lo de Sakura… sabía que te irías, y al menos quería que estuvieras a salvo- la miró a los ojos y secó sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar –tenerte a mi lado es más que suficiente para que yo sea feliz… y sé que tu necesitabas eso, necesitabas volver a sentir ese amor que te fue arrebatado- besó su frente –así que no tienes por qué disculparte- se levantó de la cama y tomó una almohada y una sábana.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundida, pero a la vez atemorizada, ¿quería dejarla?

-hoy dormiré en la sala- notó en la mirada aperlada mucha preocupación –descuida, no me iré… siempre estaré contigo- sonrió dulcemente antes de salir de la habitación.

-Sasuke-kun- susurro mientras lo veía marcharse, su mano estaba en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, tenía muchas suerte de tener a alguien como el apoyándola.

Sasuke apenas salió de la habitación se desplomó en el suelo, mientras lloraba amargamente por el engaño de su esposa.

* * *

**Aquí la continuación, lamento haberme tardado, pero tenía que corregir ciertos errores. He agregado un poco más de lemmon e.e aunque creo que jamás me acostumbraré a escribirlos, por lo que no prometo que vayan a mejorar o hacerlos más… .… mejor no digo nada más, trataré de subir el siguiente lo más pronto que pueda, no quiero perderlos a ustedes. Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera… **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Estaba preocupada, no había visto a su esposo desde la mañana que había salido muy temprano, esperaba verlo en el festival del Suna, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Supuso que podría encontrarlo ahí, tal vez estaría vigilando a su hija, tal y como lo hizo en Konoha cuando salía con Akira, pero parecía que se había equivocado, tal vez estaría en su hospedaje, o quizás… se interrumpió al oír unos extraños ruidos provenientes de un callejón.

-¡m-mas, Naruto… m-mas!- ¿Naruto? ¿Acaso su esposo…? No, no podía ser cierto, aunque aquella voz se oía algo ronca y excitada, no podía ser verdad, no podía creerlo. Volteo a ver dentro del callejón, y se dio cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran correctas, al ver a su esposo, teniendo relaciones con alguien más, quien al parecer, era Hinata.

-Naruto…- logró susurrar. Estaba a punto de interrumpirlos, a punto de armar un alboroto, cuando alguien le cubrió la boca y la llevo al tejado de una de las casas donde estaba el callejón -¡qué demonios…!- paró de hablar al notar quien era su captor –Sasuke… ¿Qué estás haciendo? No vez que tú esposa…-

-lo sé- respondió antes que ella le dijera lo que sus ojos habían visto hacia unos segundos atrás.

-entonces… ¿Por qué…?- de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-porque esto es algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar- Sakura lo miró, confundida por su respuesta –desde que llegaron a Suna… supe que Hinata volvería a sacar aquellos sentimientos que había enterrado…- bajó su mirada, mientras aun oía los gemidos de su esposa –no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, ni de este modo, pero no debo interferir-.

-si tu no lo haces, lo hare yo- Sasuke la derribo en el suelo, colocándose sobre ella.

-no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- le costaba mucho trabajo admitirlo, y entre menos lo dijera, más fácil sería digerirlo –Hinata nunca me ha amado y Naruto nunca te amará…- la peli-rosa se sorprendió por lo dicho por el azabache, y más porque tenía razón –esto es algo que ello necesitan… aunque te duela, aunque me duela… debemos dejarlos- su voz comenzaba a oírse molesta –tu no los dejaste estar juntos, así que acepta las consecuencias de ello- los ojos le escocían y las lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con desbordarse en cualquier momento, pero un grito llamó su atención.

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!- se levantó del suelo, dejando a Sakura libre del agarre -no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, te odio- se asomó por la orilla notando a Naruto en el suelo, con los pantalones abajo, y Hinata parada con el kimono desarreglado.

-Hinata… yo…- estaba a punto de irse, ya no quería saber nada más de lo que ocurría entre ellos dos, pero otra voz lo retuvo ahí.

-¿Quién está ahí?- esa era la voz de su hijo, y por cómo se veía la expresión de Hinata, no sabía qué hacer. Cuando se dio cuenta, Naruto había desaparecido, al igual que Sakura, parecía que ellos dos tendrían una larga conversación.

-¿mamá?... ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Hinata se veía en problemas, y él no sabía si intervenir o no.

-yo…- claro que debía hacerlo, el prometió ayudarla siempre que fuera necesario, y cumpliría su promesa, aun si el corazón le dolía tanto–yo…- bajó de la terraza y se colocó tras un par de botes de metal, se desarregló lo más que pudo en diez segundos y empujo un bote intencionalmente.

-dios, Hinata, no debimos…- comenzó a actuar el Uchiha, esperando que su esposa le siguiera la corriente -¡ah!, ho-hola, hijo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- fingió nerviosismo, mientras veía la mirada sorprendida de Hinata. Al verla ahí, tan desarreglada, tan sonrojada, le dieron ganas de llorar, pensando en que el jamás estuvo con ella, como Naruto estuvo en unos cuantos minutos.

-¡¿no pueden esperar a llegar a casa?!- gritó su hijo muy sonrojado, y Sasuke supo que su plan había funcionado-

-lo sentimos, hijo… pero no pudimos evitarlo- respondió, mientras fingía una sonrisa aunque por dentro, sentía que se rompía en mil pedazos.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sakura con gran molestia mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el rubio, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque su voz aún se oía algo ebria, y por la botella de sake que tenía al lado, parecía que esa noche no pararía de tomar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿hacer que?- pregunto, aun sin saber a qué se refería.

-tener sexo con Hinata- Naruto se sorprendió que su esposa supiera eso, pero luego de un segundo recobró su gesto normal.

-no tuve sexo con Hinata…- Sakura estaba a punto de gritarle que no lo negara, pero esas no eran las intenciones de Naruto –hice el amor con ella- la peli-rosa sintió una gran opresión en el pecho cuando el rubio dijo eso.

-cómo puedes…- el sonido de la puerta abriéndose detuvo su pelea.

-ya llegué- la voz de su hija, hizo que Sakura guardara su ira, para otro momento.

-bienvenida, hija- saludo Naruto, con un tono muy torpe, dándole méritos a su ebriedad.

-papá, ¿estas ebrio?- pregunto la adolecente.

-no- trato de negarlo, pero ella lo vio enojada -¿estas molesta conmigo?- pregunto triste, y de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas –lo siento…- corrió hacia su hija y la abrazo, causando que cayeran al suelo, el sentado y ella sobre su regazo, mientras el rubio no dejaba de abrazarla –lo siento mucho… no debí hacerlo… lo lamento, lo lamento- Sakura veía aquella escena, perecía que el rubio se había arrepentido de tomar demasiado, aunque realmente se disculpaba por otra cosa –lo siento, Hina-chan- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-ya, tranquilo- comenzó a acariciarla el cabello con dulzura mientras trataba que su voz no sonara tan molesta –no pasa nada, pero sabes que no me gusta que tomes-

-lo lamento, Hina… lo lamento en verdad… no debí hacerlo- Sakura se daba cuenta que no era con su hija con quien realmente se estaba disculpando.

-no te preocupes…- después de un par de minutos, Hinaichigo logró que su padre se calmara y lo mando a dormir, mientras ella y su madre lo veían descansar, ella sintió un gran alivio al calmarlo, como siempre lo hacía cunado él llegaba así a su casa –jamás he entendido…- habló, llamando la atención de su madre –porque cuando se disculpa… solo me dice Hina- Sakura sintió los ojos escocerle, sabía que el rubio no había olvidado a la Hyuga, pero solo en aquel momento se había dado cuenta de la verdad, la verdadera razón de porque su hija se llamaba Hinaichigo, tal vez era porque Naruto sabía que no podía llamarla Hinata, decidió ponerle el nombre más parecido que encontró, solo para poder sentir que seguía con él.

Estaba sola en su habitación, mientras muchos sentimientos la invadían en ese instante, amor, odio, remordimiento, ira, frustración, esos y muchos más la golpeaban, pero la culpa no era solo de ella, sino también del Juubi.

-**¿aun te molestas por cosas como esas?**- pregunto algo fastidiado por su actitud -**¿acaso nunca cambiaras?**-

-_parece que quien jamás cambiara eres tu_- contesto molesta.

-**¿Por qué lo dices?**- pregunto sin entenderle, o al menos eso fingió.

-_tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero_- reprochó molesta, mientras las imágenes que habían pasado hacia una cuantas horas volvían a su mente –_¿Cómo puedes seguir haciéndome eso?_- pregunto, esta vez con más duda que enojo -_¿Por qué me haces actuar así?_-.

-**yo no te hago actuar de ninguna manera**- respondió el biju.

-¿_a no?, entonces quien fue el que me hizo hacer todo eso_- reprochó recuperando su aire molesto.

-**esa eras tú**- respondió tranquilo, dándole aire de sinceridad.

-¡_¿Qué?!_- pregunto algo confundida por aquella respuesta.

-**eras tú**- repitió el demonio.

-_no entiendo, ¿Por qué me sigues mintiendo?_-

-**no te miento, esa eras tú, eso es lo que querías hacer, lo que la razón te impide… yo lo único que hago es dejar que tu cuerpo actué como quiere hacerlo, sin que la razón interfiera… todo este tiempo ha sido así**- confesó el demonio mientras Hinata se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-_entonces ¿porque yo no quería hacerlo?_- pregunto de nuevo.

-**porque tú eres la razón, quien habla conmigo normalmente es la razón, no Hinata, los humanos hablan conmigo por medio de la razón**- confesó el demonio, mientras Hinata se sorprendía de sus palabras –**si un humano hablara conmigo por su alma en lugar de su razón lograría verme**- eso era algo que no le había dicho en todos esos años.

-_ahora lo entiendo_- entonces las cosas le cayeron como balde de agua fría –_entonces… por eso…_-

-**por eso Naruto tenía que ser el padre de tu hijo, era lo que Hinata deseaba, ¿ahora lo entiendes?**- Hinata examinó un poco su vida, desde que era niña siempre deseo poder hacer una familia con el rubio, y cuando el Jubi quiso un heredero… ¿decidió escucharla a ella?

-_espera…_- se levantó de la cama con rapidez –_dices… ¿que la razón es quien habla contigo?_- el Jubi hizo un ruido, dándole a entender un si –_entonces… lo que tengo que hacer es…_- cerró los ojos y se concentró, esta vez trataría de verlo con el corazón.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos de nuevo, solo que esta vez no veía lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver, esta vez, frente a ella había una enorme bestia, quizás 30 veces más grande que ella, de pelaje blanquecino plateado, casi como el color de sus ojos, un par de ojos color morado, con una pupila rasgada, y diez colas que se movían en perfecta sincronía, aquel enorme demonio la veía directamente, y ella hacia lo mismo.

-**me alegró al fin conocerte en persona**- le dijo dándole una macabra sonrisa.

-lo mismo digo, Jubi- respondió también sonriendo, finalmente lo conocía en persona, finalmente veía como era, y se dio cuenta, que finalmente, comprendía, aunque fuera un poco, de su vida.

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto un extraño sujeto, de cabello naranja y el legendario rin´nengan en los ojos.

-si- respondió seriamente el azabache.

-entonces, esta decidido… nuestra siguiente parada… es Sunagakure- afirmo con voz satisfactoria.

-_nunca debiste causarme tantos problemas, Hinata_- pensó el azabache mientras una macabra sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

**Otro capítulo más, como siempre corto, pero es la mejor forma de dejar que la inspiración fluya, la historia va más o menos como la tenía en mente, solo que he agregado un par de cosas… ¡no me arrepiento!, de hecho creo que hacerlo fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo mi historia, sé que no es muy naruhina, y sé que algunas personas no les agrada para nada ver a Sasuke con Hinata, y a Naruto con Sakura, pero no siempre se es lo que se quiere, así que por favor, (esto debí decirlo hace un par de capítulos atrás) si no les gusta mis historias, no las lean, pero por favor no me critiquen, soy una artista como todos ustedes, y merezco respeto como los demás, así que les suplico que no me dejen comentarios como el que me dejaron hace unas semanas, créanme que escribiendo es una de las pocas formas en las que me siento bien, y si me dicen cosas como esas, me sentiré muy mal, incluso mas de lo que ya estoy, pero si van a decirme que nos les gusto, solo díganlo así "no me gusto" o "no me gusta ni el sasuhina ni el narusaku" créanme que a mi tampoco, pero es algo que debo hacer para que este finc quede bien.**

**Bueno, ya que he dicho esto, y lo he sacado de mi sistema, me despido, espero que nos leamos pronto, y que quieran seguir leyéndome. Jeje, tengo el autoestima muy frágil últimamente, pero, no por eso no les impediré expresarse, solo no me deseen la muerte ni dejen insultos muy fuertes.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
